Never Surrender:Remixed
by Surenu
Summary: The sequel to Never Surrender. New problems arise as old happenings of the past roll straight back into the future. See how the Light Music Club gets intertwined with new, unique people, and how the romance and tragedy develop. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1 A Certain Romance

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ It is back, sooner than I had imagined. I really get tons of ideas when on the bus. It feels good to finally work on this again, for I missed the good reviews I got for Never Surrender already when I uploaded the last chapter.

**Chapter One - A Certain Romance**

Ritsu rolled around in Marcus' bed once more. It was still warm, and she snuggled herself into the blanket to absorb that warmth. It was the warmth of Marcus Glaser, her boyfriend. She had gotten to know him in the beginning of the school year, when he transferred to her school, Sakura High which had finally opened for males to increase equalisation between males and females. She and her friends from Hokago Tea Time, her band, had then gradually found out more and more about him and they eventually became friends. They learned about his past, especially about the shooting murder of his little sister and how he himself got shot in the leg. They also found out that Marcus was a skilled musician himself who played the guitar in a post-hardcore/screamo band called Never Surrender. It only took her a short amount of time to fall in love with Marcus whom she considered a tragic hero. After a final confrontation with Marcus father the last resistance against their relationship had fallen.

Time had passed.

Ritsu finally got up, clothed only in a t-shirt borrowed from Marcus which was way too big for her, and her underwear. She had no reason to be embarassed in front of Marcus. She quickly made her hair and put on her trademark hairband. Then she went to Marcus little kitchen where he already sat on the table, a cup of coffee in front of him. "Good morning." he said and yawned - he wasn't really a morning person. "Good morning!" she answered and leaned over for a kiss. Even though they had been together for some months already and it was already winter, she enjoyed every single kiss. Not like he was a particularly good kisser, he was just as inexperienced as Ritsu, but that was exactly why she liked it so much - noone felt rushed, noone had to feel uncomfortable.

After a good breakfast served by Marcus himself the two got dressed. They were on winter break, so they had no real duties and had most of the days for themselves. They didn't meet every single day though; Marcus spent lots of time with Never Surrender, because they wanted to produce a new album, and Ritsu spent about as much time with Hokago Tea Time for practice.

"Let's go to the city centre today, shall we?" Marcus suddenly proposed. Ritsu was a bit baffled since she usually had to take the initiave, but was happy for the idea. "Yeah, let's go. Anything you need?" she answered. "Yeah." he mumbled and turned on his computer to access a website. "There's some CD releases I don't want to miss. There won't be much of them here in this city so they'll probably be gone before you know it. See this? It's a limited edition, they usually sell like hotcakes. I'd just order it, but that's my last resort. You know, I like that feeling of holding that item dear to you in your hands while you walk to the cashier and you know that in a few minutes it's yours."

Ritsu knew exactly how he felt, for she had often encountered the same feeling.

After a few more minutes of chitchats the two got their coats and scarfs and went on to the train station. The two bought a train card each and went inside to get a seat when they suddenly noticed someone sitting on a bench in the train. The short, brown-haired girl wasn't easy to recognize at first glance because she hid most of her face behind a scar, but Ritsus eyes were good. "Hey, Marcus." she said while tucking Marcus' sleeve. "Isn't that Yui over there?"

Marcus glanced around until he spotted a familiar hairclip. "Yeah, that's her. Want to go and say hi?" He asked Ritsu who agreed by nodding and walking up to Yui, pulling Marcus with her.

"Hey Ricchan, hey Marcus." Yui greeted them and got up in her usual energetic attitude. "What are you up to?"

"Going shopping, Marcus needs his fresh fix of CDs." Ritsu smirked and pointed her thumb to Marcus who just stood there expressionless. It was a common game of them: Ritsu would try to tease Marcus as best as she could and try to get a reaction from him, while he'd try not to react in any kind of way. Marcus usually won.

"CDs, eh?" Yui answered. "Can I come with you? I wanted to stroll around a bit."

Ritsu turned her head a bit to look at Marcus who just said "Sure thing.", causing Yui to exclaim her joy which in return got her the wondering looks of the other passangers, mostly businessmen and office ladies. The three sat down on Yuis bench which was surprisingly empty. Yui and Ritsu engaged in chit-chat while Marcus quickly sent a few SMS to his band members. That caused a thought to pop up in his head. "Say, Ritsu." he said. "Didn't Takerus lyrics become awfully negative over the past weeks?"

"How am I supposed to know? You never keep them at one place so I never get to look at them, even when I'm staying over." Ritsu answered. Yui looked startled and asked "You sleep at Marcus place?" "Yeah, is that bad?" Ritsu asked with honest curiosity.

"Ah, I forgot that." Marcus replied. "I've been thinking a lot about these lyrics - mostly because it's my task to compose a guitar line for that. Doesn't 'I scream my wrath into your face, you won't do this again, you won't fail me again' sound kind of negative?"

"Err, yeah." Ritsu and Yui replied in unison. "Is that your new style?" Yui asked.

"Well, if it is I wasn't really notified." Marcus responded. "I don't really mind though. It's his lyrics so it's his message, and life really isn't all bunnies-and-kitties all the time. I'd express that in a less brutal manner though, but hey, we asked him to write the lyrics, so be it."

The train stopped and the trio walked out of the station, not without Yui insisting on getting herself a hotdog. Since Ritsu and Marcus had breakfast late they weren't hungry so Yui had to eat lone - which didn't really bother her, since the hotdog was delicious as always. The sky was gray and a few january-snowflakes softly sunk to the frozen ground. The streets were quieter than in summer since only those who needed to went out, and even those spent as few hours outside as possible, quickly finishing any talk or other distraction to get into the warmth again. Our trio though enjoyed themselves pretty good, and a lively conversation about various topics arose on the way to the mall.

The door to the mall was like a stairway to a warm, cozy heaven. Walking into the temperated air of the shopping centre and leaving the automatic glass door behind felt like falling into warm water. Marcus, being a man of laziness but also amazing dynamism when he had his eyes (or, in that special case, his hears) fixed on something, immediately took the direction of the CD shop, blindly trusting Ritsu and Yui to follow him.

The CD shop had an interior just as warm as the rest of the mall, but also carried the smell of oils and lubricants since it also carried various instruments - in fact, it was the shop were Yui had bought her guitar, which caused her to reminisce a bit of the past. Marcus browsed through the CD-shelves and his arms filled with various special editions from his favourite bands and some he didn't know. He realised he was barely on time, no item had sold out but several CDs he took were the last of their stack. Yui took a baffled glance at the sheer amount of highly expensive limited-edition-CDs Marcus was casually carrying to the checkout. The cashier, however, knew Marcus as a good customer already and said "Did you get everything you wanted? We can order things for you if you'd like." "Thank you." Marcus answered. "But I was quick enough this time. Do you have the new _An Ocean Between Us _ picks and D'addario-strings?" "Of course, would like me to pack them into a separate bag or bag them with your CDs?" the clerk asked, pulling two small packages from under the counter. "Same bag, thank you." Marcus answered and paid for the - in Yuis eyes astonishingly expensive - goods.

At the same time in Takerus apartment, the blinds were were let down and the light was out. In almost complete darkness, only lit by the PC monitor and a burning cigarette in the brimfull ashtray , Takeru typed lyrics and notes concerning instrumentalisation into a text editor. His seat was surrounded by empty bottles of cola and candy wrapper. His hands flew over the keyboard with amazing speed, apparently with a direct link to the song he had in mind.

It was supposed to be a dark, deep and low-pitched song with an aggressive combination of drums and guitar, with few clean-singing parts for Marcus and more screams for Takeru.

He knew that in order to round up the album he'd have to write something for one or two calmer songs, but he didn't feel like it. He also knew that Marcus, although he never complained, was perhaps a little annoyed by the sudden negativity for two reasons: He had years of being negative and now learned to enjoy his life again, and Marcus had always liked the more hopeful songs.

Still, his fingers kept on typing words of hatred until he finally ran out of ideas for the day. He let the frugal daylight flood the room again and began cleaning up the empty bottles until realising his room was messy to the extreme even without them. _So be it. _he thought and sat down on his sofa to watch TV. It was the usual news program - terrorist attacks, floods, earthquakes, famines. _Wow. Things suck worldwide. _

He was awoken from his apocalyptic daydreams when his cellphone ringed loudly through his mind and the room. He picked it up and said "The person you have called is temporarily unavailable. If you'd like, please leave a message after the tone. Beeep.", signalising his unwillingness to speak. "Very funny, Takeru." came a familiar voice out of the phone. "This is Mio." "Hey, Mio." Takeru answered and leaned back. "What's up?" "I need your help." she replied. "Can we meet somewhere?"

"Hmm...okay." he answered.

End of Chapter 1.

Authors Note: And here we go again. My current non-K-On fic will be officially degraded to a side project, so Never Surrender: Remixed will get the gros of my attention. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2  TryFailRepeat

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ I love my disclaimer.

**Chapter One - .Repeat.**

"I want to lose my stage fright!"

Takeru looked at Mio as if she had just said earth was as flat as a pancake and the sun was only several meters in diameter. The café interior of what Takeru referred to as 'their' café, since they had gone there several times already, was unchanged, but still Takeru felt uncomfortable looking at her.

"And I suppose." he said slowly. "That's where you want me to join the game?"

Mio blushed and looked to the ground. Takeru noticed that she had been relatively bold to call him out like that, but now her usual shyness came through again. "Yes." she then replied after a longer pause.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Takerus question hovered in the air for some time. It appeared that Mio was thinking, something she may not have done before - very irrational behavior for her.

"Teach me. Teach me how to be as courageous as you are on stage." she finally silently answered.

"How do you know I am? You've never seen us live." Takeru truthfully said. _What is she even thinking?_

"Intuition?"

"Yeah. Right."

"Takeru. I need you. I need your help. Hokago Tea Time has a goal in mind. We want to play at Budokan. And for that I need to lose my stage fright. Will you help me or will you abandon me?" Takeru noticed the sudden change in Mios attitude who had become more demanding and abrsasive. _This... _he thought _sounds interesting. She's made up her mind, that's commendable. She wants to overcome her greatest fears for a cheap high-school promise, although she should know that noone's dumb enough to keep them. And still, she's just the same scared, naive little girl I've seen when I've seen her first. _

_She and I are not so different it seems..._

"You know..." Takeru began earning a hopeful glance from Mio. "You gotta try, fail and repeat. Sooner or later, it'll work out."

"I don't have that time..." Mio said. "At the end of this year, we'll all part to different universities."

"Is that that much of a hindrance?" Takeru asked her. "You know, Marcus and I kept in touch even when he was the biggest emotional wreck you can imagine. I always knew what he was doing even in his worst time when he as amok-drinking, smashing car windows, spraying graffiti and so on. Still, it worked out. What's the problem?"

Mio stopped short, for she realised that Marcus had a point. Even if they went to different universities, they should find the time to rehearse at least once a week if they all truly wanted to.

"You're right." Mio said with surprising fortitude. "But I'm still keeping the band from getting better concerts. And that's why I want you to help me."

_She has a remarkable spine when she's really up to something. _Takeru pondered. _Alright then..._

"Alright then." he said. "Meet my at my house tomorrow at this time. I will have everything prepared." And with those words, he left Mio sitting with mixed feelings, his tea untouched.

_What kind of stupid idiot am I? _he asked himself on his way home, a cigarette in his mouth, puffing small clouds of blueish, carcinogenic smoke into the cold winter air, his hands in his pockets. His clothing was remarkably light for such a cold wheather, completely devoid of a scarf or gloves. He felt the cold creeping through the fabric and clinging to his skin, causing his blood vessels to tighten and his body to burn up more calories in order to keep up his body temperature. _Now I'm hungry and got an appointment for tomorrow I don't even really want. Great. Oh well. Maybe something interesting will develop from that..._

He was almost home when he ran into Marcus. Since Ritsu and Yui had both gone home, he was alone. "Yo." he mumbled to his old friend and shook hands with him. "'Sup?" Marcus asked in return. "I'm not really sure. Mio asked me to help her get over her stage fright to which I agreed after having her bug me for some time. I'm still not really sure if I can actually do that." Takeru said, lighting himself another cigarette.

"Well, you'll have to try." Marcus answered. "And I suppose you can. I mean, c'mon, I've seen you on-stage back then. Your vision was, like, the epitome of bold." "Haha, nicely spoken young padawan. Wanna come over for a drink and some songwriting? I'm bored." Takeru offered and pat his shoulder. "I'm in." Marcus answered, and so the two of them went to Takerus messy apartment.

Marcus was used to messy apartments although he never lived in one, so he didn't faint in terror of the sight of Takerus apartment. The dished were stacked to the extreme in the sink, emitting a foul stench, the floor was littered with magazines, papers, CDs, ashes and cigarette ends. The only admission Marcus made to his natural sense for order and cleanliness was leaving his shoes on, which didn't offend Takeru in any kind of way. Marcus took a seat on the surprisingly huge couch while Takeru sat down on his armchair in front of his PC-desk, opening two bottles of beer. "Here." he said and handed Marcus a bottle. "I know we're too young by law to drink that, but hey, in Germany we're old enough. Kampai." The two clinked bottles and drank. "Feels good, man." Marcus said. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Let's not remember those and focus on the present." Takeru replied after a sip. "Wanna get drunk and stay over? We haven't done that in a long time, and I assume we still haven't celebrated your new life."

"As long as we don't have to smash things again." Marcus plainly said. After a few seconds the two burst into laughter, with the mathematical simultaneity only old friends can achieve. "So, how's it going between Ritsu and you?" Takeru asked as the laughter finally subsided. Marcus took another sip from his bottle and answered "It's cool. No stress, no fights. We're taking it easy and slowly, so noone feels pushed or abused. I like it that way." "I see." Takeru replied, again puffing a cloud of smoke from his cigarette into the air. "Have you ever..." "No." came the short reply.

The two went on talking about random things such as the new CDs Marcus had bought, school, future aspirations and so on until the topic was finally led to Never Surrender. "So, have you read those lyrics I gave you?" Takeru questioned, with obvious expectation in his expression. "Yeah, I did. I've already started to compose a guitar line for that. I sort of like the dark feeling to it. I would've expressed the basic thought in a different way, but yeah, this is cool."

"Good." Takeru said.

Ritsu jumped up and nearly dropped the phone as Mio told her about her agreement with Takeru. Her hair was hidden under a towel for drying, and that towel fell of her unmade hair without her noticing. _Since when is Mio so bold, and since when does Mio willingly accept any kind of change to her shyness? _Ritsus thoughts ran as she listened to the explanation. She way, to say the least, shocked. "Mio, are you sure about this?" Ritsu asked after regaining her composure, holding the phone with her left and putting the towel back on her head with her right hand.

"Yes, I'm sure about this. My shyness is still a hindrance to HTT, so I want to get rid of it as good as possible." Mio answered, obviously completely convinced of her descision.

"But... Takeru? Sorry, but from what I've heard he's as much a wreck as Marcus used to be." Ritsu sceptically responded, massaging her temple.

"So? As you said, Marcus used to be a wreck too. That didn't stop you."

"But Mio that's something completele diff...aaah, I get it now." Ritsu forgot her worries and smirked about the new development.

"Mio, could it be that you've got a crush on Takeru?"


	3. Chapter 3 Meaning of Life

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Let's keep on rollin', you know what time it is!

**Chapter Three - Meaning of Life**

For Takeru, the world had become a malicious being made out of stress and hectic as he tried to clean his room as good as possible. He had already filled several trash bags before he noticed he didn't know where to put them - the cans in the yard were filled to the brim already, and so he decided to temporarily store them in his drawer. However, upon opining it, a t-shirt-and-socks-avalanche went down from what Takeru would later refer to as "Mt. Mess" and buried him under its weight. With all his strength he pushed the bags and his laundry back into the drawer, promising himself to get rid of it later, and locked the explosive piece of furniture with a crank handle.

So much for the floor.

The dishes were easily taken care of by simply washing them and putting them away without bothering to dry them. A few swipes with a damp cloth later his kitchen looked at least acceptable. The dust on the floors fell victim to the power of his vacuum cleaner, a device he almost forgot he owned. Most pieces of furniture Takeru owned were old and ragged anyway, so not much cleaning was required to make them look acceptable. After emptying the ashtrays he sat down for a new cigarrete, for yearning for a cigarette and not making it look like he cleaned up just for Mio.

Takeru had asked Marcus for advice before, mostly about the topics of what to actually teach her. It was rare for Takeru to ask for help, but considering that Marcus had always been the more sociable being of the two, even in his worst times, Takeru was readily accepting Marcus authority on that topic. And for the worst case, Marcus was at home, waiting for a cry for help via SMS.

Takeru felt prepared, until the doorbell rang.

He opened up and let Mio in. "Sorry for the intrusion." she said in her usual reserved tone, looked around and didn't find guest slippers. After glancing at Takerus feet which were clothed in casual shoes, she decided to leave hers on, too, not without a bit remorse.

The two sat down on Takerus couch table and Takeru prepared some tea. After putting two steaming cups on the table he asked "So, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Is everything okay? You look tense." she replied.

"It's just..." he began and stopped. _Might as well tell the truth. _"...that I'm doing this for the first time, so please don't expect immediate success."

"It's okay. Just share some of your experience please." Mio said and took a sip of tea. "This is good tea, where did you get it?"

"Marcus notified me that japanese people usually have at least one good brand of tea in their house, so he got me some. This guy has way too much money." Takeru answered with a grim look, remembering his bank account balance. "Anyways, for your first lesson. Sing for me."

"Eh?" Mio looked at Takeru, dumbfounded. "Right now?"

"No, next full moon, dumbass." Takeru snapped. "Of course now."

"You don't have to jump at me like that, you know." Mio snapped back and turned her head away from him. "But if you insist..."

Mio began to sing _Don't say lazy, _but it didn't come out quite right. Her voice was stumbling and quiet, and Takeru stopped her after the first chorus. "I see." He said. "You sing perfectly fine when in front of a live audience. Could that be perhaps you can't really make out individual faces then?"

"Maybe... but I'm embarassed in front of a live audience, too... It's just that... I don't really know." Mios voice was still quiet and choppy.

"And that's your main problem." Takerus voice would have echoed through the room if it wasn't physically impossible. "You do not know what you want."

While in other parts of the world the same tragedies that had plagued mankind for millenias continued and the sea of tears filled more and more, Yui ate a pancake with a happy face. Her homework was left undone as she sat in front of the TV, watching random shows. She was really happy to lead such a life.

Was she really?

_I wonder what Marcus and Ritsu are up to. _She thought between two bites. _They're getting along really well. I'd like someone like Marcus too. I'm always alone, Mum and Dad are always travelling and I think it's something different to be tightly hugged by someone else than Ui. _

_I wonder what it feels like to be hugged by Marcus?_

She shook the thought off and continued to watch TV, apparently not bothered by it. After all, it was a normal line of thought.

Was it really?

_I still remember when he saved me back then. He didn't know me and yet he risked his life to protect me, so he must be a hero! He did sort of hug me back then, although it was only a short time and it was painful, too, since he tackled me to the ground without warning. But it still was a warm and fuzzy feeling if I recall correctly._

_No, I mustn't think that. He's Ricchan's!_

It was one of those moments that could decide ones future. A moment of a great descision. And Yui decided. She decided to forget those thoughts, get herself another pancake and perhaps call Mugi later for a little chitchat. But it would seem later today that she simply couldn't keep her promise to herself, that she was unable to forget that desire to feel that 'warm and fuzzy feeling' again. The thought, which was actually simple and innocent in its nature, began to pop out on completely random occasions - in the bath, when reading manga, in her afternoon nap and so on. She gradually began to accept it as a whim of hers - those were surprisingly frequent. However, in the evening she still decided to call Azusas cellphone. "Yes?" came her voice out of the phones speakers.

"This is Yui." Yui answered. "Can I talk to your for a minute? I might have a problem here..."

"What I want...huh?" Mio looked down and frowned.

"Indeed." Takeru answered with unchanging expressions. "Once you have your eyes set to a goal you work with great determination that may even spread to others. However, you do it because someone asks you. Your determination is basically obligation. You do not know what wishes HTT will fulfill for you. If you don't even have any such wishes, goals or dreams that can be fulfilled by HTT, I don't see any future for you in it."

"What?" Mio looked up again. "But I..."

"You what?" Takeru angrily asked. "What is you want to do? What do you play that bass for?"

"Do YOU actually do any of that?" Mio asked back, also angered.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be saying it otherwise. For me, music is a means of expressing myself. Delivering a message, a big middle-finger to the Establishment and anyone who thinks they can just walk over people 'cuz they're sportive jocks. That kind of crap." Takeru lit himself another cigarette, only increasing Mios disfavor.

"So what do you think I should do?" she asked him.

"Hell, I don't know." Takeru replied. "I think we're done for today. Ask yourself what your actual goal is, and then we'll begin actual training. Think of it as homework. See you." He politely but firmly showed her the way to the door and closed said door behind her. "Seriously man." he whispered to himself. "Why am I even doing this? It's not like I haven't taken care of enough wrecks already..."

Due to the certain nature of that city districts architecture, Marcus ran into a crying Mio on his way home, whereas 'ran in' is to be taken literally, as she knocked him down to the ground, apparently not looking where she was going just like Marcus. "Hey, watch it, goddamnit!" he angrily exclaimed, rubbing his head. He looked up to see the culprit only to spot a terrified Mio with tears running down her cheeks. Marcus immediately forget the pain in the back of his head and said "Woah, Mio, what's up?", but only got uncontrollable sobbing as an answer. "Hey, calm down, please?" he awkwardly tried to comfort her, and then proceeded to a descision. "Come on, let's go to my place and get you a cup of tea, shall we?" he proposed with a gentle smile, earning a small nod from that strong and gentle, and yet cute, weak and in that very moment helpless girl all in tears.

Back in Marcus' place he quickly prepared two cups of his favourite green tea and handed Mio, who had regained at least some composure, a cup. "Thanks." she said with a trembling voice.

The two sat in silence for some time, only concentrating on the warmth supplied by the hot, steaming tea, until Marcus asked "Want to tell me what happened? I mean, I don't want to push you, so if you don't it's okay."

"It's okay." Mio replied and wiped a tear from her eye, the salty liquid glitterin in millions of bright colors from the whole visible spectrum as it crossed the light of the dim lamp. "I guess I'll have to tell someone sooner or later, and I suppose you're perhaps the one who can be of the greatest help now."

"I feel honored." Marcus jokingly answered, adumbrating a bow, relieved that she was feeling a bit better. He even earned a small laugh from her before she recapitulated the happenings at the building just across the street. Marcus face was openly showing his emotions throughout the story, from an interested mien over a raised eyebrow to an outright scowl. "Wow." he said as she finished the story. "I don't know which makes me sadder, the fact that it actually happened or the fact that it doesn't really surprise me."

Mio looked up to him. "It...doesn't?"

"No." Marcus earnestly replied. "Takeru can be a good guy and I'd go through fire for him every day, for he did the same for me, but at the same time he can be the greatest douchebag of all times. I don't know if you care, but I guess I know the reason for it."

Mio rembered that Takeru told her of Marcus loss of his sister last year, and so she couldn't really refuse. "Can you tell me?"

"I can. You see, he and I are not so different..."

End of chapter 3.

A/N: It's exactly 3 AM and I'm tired, but I'm happy that I finished this. Feels good to be back in the K-On! section.


	4. Chapter 4 Seize The Day

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ For a change, I'll say something important to all Ritsu-fans out there: Yes, there will be more Ritsu since MarcusXRitsu is the main pairing here, for example in this chapter. It's just that I want to add the other characters more, too.

**Chapter Four - Seize the Day**

Ritsu breathed the cold winter air as she strolled through the various shops in the city centre alone. Even though she hid most of her face behind a scarf the cold crawled behind it and made her shiver. However, she still felt good and happy. Her purse was filled and so she went shopping for new clothes - mostly to surprise Marcus, her boyfriend who was so unlike her.

She had already bought two new hoodies and a pair of winter boots and was now looking at a variety of skirts. She wanted a thicker fabric that time for obvious reasons, as her current skirt was simply too thin to keep out the cold, making her shiver even more.

But suddenly, she heard a familiar voice singing silently behind her.

"_Breaking a part of myself to find release, taking you out of my blood to bring me peace..."_

She knew that voice all too well and smiled for a second. Then she slowly snook up to Marcus, who had his back turned towards her as he stood at a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green, a black guitar bag on his back. Ritsu then proceeded to surprise-hug him, earning a startled squeal from her boyfriend. "Hey!" she greeted him as she let go of him and he turned around. "Yo." Marcus said in his usual tone and kissed her. Ritsu enjoyed the warmth of it and asked "You're going to practice?"

"Yeah. We're finally going to start practice our new song, you know, the one with the awfully negative lyrics." He answered and completely ignored the traffic light going to green behind him. "And I suppose you're shopping?" Ritsu nodded and answered "Yeah, I finally decided to buy some thicker clothes. It's awfully cold." "Then you better do that quickly and go somewhere warm, or you'll catch a cold and I'll have to nurse you back to health again dear." Marcus said with a wink and continued "I'm pretty early. Want a cup of tea? My treat."

The two went to a nearby café and Marcus ordered two cups of tea and two pieces of cake since the biting cold had made him hungry. Ritsu noticed that he casually greeted the waitress before ordering. "Do you know her?" She curiously asked, not without a small sting of jealousy. "Yeah." He responded. "I go here pretty often, so I know most of the staff here. It's cool. If you know the people you usually get your stuff quicker."

Marcus prediction had proven right, tea and cake appeared with astonishing speed. Ritsu also noticed that the slices were a bit bigger than usual and asked herself just how generous Marcus must have been with tips. "So, how's it going with HTT?" Marcus asked. "It's good, we just can't practice now since our room's in school, so we're stuck to writing new songs." she answered and took another sip of tea. "I could help you with getting a room. We're using ours only one or two times a week, so you guys could just go there. It's got all you need, including a drumset similar to yours." Ritsu was baffled by Marcus sudden offer, but then remembered that he was filthy rich. "Similar?" She asked. "Well, it's bigger. I don't know much about drums so I can't really name all parts, but it's way bigger." Ritsus eyes widened in amazement. As a drummer by heart she could easily imagine a drumset that big - it would most likely contain two basedrums with individual pedals, more and varied toms and snares... "Can I see the room?" She asked loudly in excitement, earning some looks from the other customers. "Yeah, just keep it down, okay?" Marcus plead with a smile. He took a final sip of tea, put money on the table and said "Then let's go check it out now."

"Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!" Ritsu exclaimed as she entered the bandroom. It was around as big as a small apartment with a phalanx of amps and speakers covering one wall, various instruments scattered around the room. The floor was black linoleum, the walls were entirely taken up by various band posters. A small seating area was located next to the door where two persons were sitting already, a guy of around twenty years and a girl of around nineteen years. "Yo, Marcus." the guy whom Ritsu now identified as Ken, Never Surrenders background-guitarist, greeted. "Brought your girlfriend?" The girl next to Ken was Tsukiko, Never Surrenders bassist, Kens girlfriend and, personality-wise, the complete opposite of Mio. Ritsu was still staring in amazement - that was what she called a professional bandroom. The drumset was even more professional than in her imaginations and she immediately wanted to take it home.

"I wanted to show her our room." Marcus told Ken and Tsukiko as he sat down and offered Ritsu a seat too. "Since her band can only practice in school, and that's bad. I offered her to use it, too."

"Well, that's entirely your descision." Ken said with a nod. "I mean, you're paying for it."

"What?" Ritsu exclaimed. She could imagine that that room was very expensive to pay for one person alone.

"Yeah. We used to practice in a garage, but that sucked in winter." He responded. "So I solved the problem. Is that wrong?"

_Rich people clearly don't know the value of money! _Ritsu angrily thought.

"By the way." Marcus asked towards Ken and Tsukiko. "Where're the others?"

"Hayate will be a little late, he missed his bus." Hayate was the drummer of Never Surrender, a skinny guy leading a vegan lifestyle. "Aiko caught a cold, but we don't need her synthesizers for that song anyway, and Takeru should arrive any moment if he didn't get caught up in anything again." While Tsukiko ended her explanation, Ritsu walked around the drumset and examined it from every angle, noticing every single small sign of wear, which proved that that instrument was actually in use, making it even more awesome to her. "Go ahead and try it." Tsukiko said in her gentle voice. "Hayate won't mind." "Can I really?" She joyfully exclaimed, earning a giggle by Tsukiko and a nod by Marcus. She then proceeded to sit down on the barstool and play a few HTT songs. "You've found a good girl, Marcus." Tsukiko said. Ken nodded in agreement. "Don't let her go, you won't find someone else like her so soon."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on anything stupid again." Marcus replied just loud enough to not be drowned by the drums. "I love her and I want to keep her." He finished with a smile.

Ritsu stopped playing for she was exhausted from trying out all the combinations possible with this awesome instruments and went to the seating area again, where Marcus handed her a bottle of cola.

He then proceeded to another barstool that stood in the room and began to tune his guitar. Unlike Yui, he was uncapable of perfect pitch, so he used a digital tuner. "Those new strings are awesome Ken." he said. "They don't lose their pitch so quickly and listen to this sound." He played a few tones, the melody of the _Yankee Doodle _to be precise. It was a rough and yet refinded sound, a proof that modern technology can, in fact, improve music. Ken immediately jumped up and grabbed his purse, taking a look at his last account statement. "How much were they? I need them! I need them now!" "Just 1200 Yen." Marcus answered. "Wow, that's cheap for such a quality. Can you excuse me for twenty minutes?" Ken said as he already reached for the doorknob. Marcus laughed and said "Yeah, yeah, Takeru and Hayate aren't known for being on time anyway. See you later, greet the store clerk from me."

Ritsu watched as Takeru played tone after tone out of boredom. She had known that he was a good guitar player, but she noticed that he had improved. "Your playing got better, honey." She said with a joking smile because she used the word 'honey'. "Did you practice in secret?"

"Yes, o wife of mine." He replied in a tone similar to Shakespear-dramas. "Thy name be hallowed for thou hath found out my secret." The two laughed with Tsukiko joining in shortly after getting the joke. "But seriously, it doesn't sound all that different, I guess it's just the strings." Takeru finished as the door was opened. "Yo." Hayates voice was heard, unusually deep for such a skinny person. He had flesh tunnels in each ear and a lip piercing, and carried three pairs of drumsticks in his hand.

"Heya, Hayate." Marcus said from his barstool. "Ken's out buying new strings, and Takeru is late as usual so take a seat and have a coke."

"Heard that alredy, ran into him on my way here. " He answered, greeting Ritsu with a nod. "You're that drummer-girl, right?" Hayate asked.  
"Yeah, I guess." Ritsu replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Be nice to her, Hayate, or I'll stuff a sausage up your throat. " Marcus threatened with a smile, earning relieved laughter from everyone.

The four engaged in chit-chat about assorted topics from tea over world politics to music until the door opened and Ken and Takeru went in. "Love and peace my friends." Takeru exclaimed with his hands raised like a priest, while Ken simply greeted everyone with a nod, patted Marcus shoulder and restringed and tuned his guitar. "So, did everyone complete their lines?" Takeru asked. "Lead guitar's ready." Marcus replied. "Background's done." Came the reply from Ken. "Of course." Tsukiko answered. "I had nothing better to do anyway." Hayate said.

Ritsu was baffled. Even though the band consisted of quite unique people which other people would refer to as 'suspicious subjects', they had admirable discipline when it came to their music. Ritsu felt a bit ashamed, for she could not claim a similar discipline as hers. She swore to herself not to tell any of that to Mio or Azusa...

"Ritsu, this is an important moment." Marcus said. "The first practice of a new song. Well, we'll mess up the first time anyway."

"Exactly Marcus, but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. So let's seize the day, shall we?" Takeru exclaimed, fine-tuning the amplifier for the microphones. He then took off his sweater, revealing his relatively muscular arms and a black tank-top. Marcus adjusted his hoodie, tightened the strap of his guitar and stood up from the barstool, walking up to his microphone stand, adjusting said microphone to his height. "Test test, one two. Yeah, that sounds good."

The song began with a slow guitar introduction by Marcus, with the drums slowly joining in. Ritsu noticed how well the band was in tact with each other, although it was still pretty inexpert.

It was then time for Takerus first screamed line of vocals, followed by a slower drumline again with a small melody played by the guitar.

_How can you say it was a lie?_

The drums sped up and so did the guitar, finally joined by the background guitar and bass, creating a fast and aggressive barrage of sound. Takeru lead the microphone to his face again:

_I can see it, I can feel it_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_That to you I'm just a burden get rid of_

_How can you say that you're faithful_

_How can you say that you're straight_

_I won't be toyed with anymore_

_For I've grown up and you're still the same little girl_

_Dumb and helpless in your fortress of deceit_

_I scream my wrath into your face_

_You won't do this again, you won't fail me again!_

The song slowed down a bit, and Marcus vocals kicked in, his voice clear and refined, causing Ritsu to blush - she realised it every time how much she loved that voice.

_So shut up and let me go, I'm done here_

_I won't miss any of this, I won't miss you_

_I won't miss any of this, I WON'T MISS YOU!_

Ritsu was startled, for it was the first time she had heard a scream from Marcus. She was used to be hearing it from Takeru. For her ears, Marcus sounded better, but she also realised that that may have been her heart speaking. The song sped up to the usual speed again and it was time for the second verse by Takeru.

_Broken to the core I lie_

_In a puddle of blood and tears_

_I'll end it today, that life of hate and grief_

_Yours and mine, you killed me already_

_inside I'm already dead so all that's left_

_is the outside_

_The tender pain numbs the screaming agony_

_You won't do this again!_

The guitars stopped and their sound slowly died away, the cymbals played a slow tact. The background guitar joined in with a row of deep chords. Ritsu rememberd that this part of the song was usually called a breakdown or moshpart. After said breakdown, the melody morphed to the chorus again.

_So shut up and let me go, I'm done here_

_I won't miss any of this, I won't miss you_

_I won't miss any of this, I WON'T MISS YOU!_

_I'm not your toy_

_I'm not your property_

_I've always wanted to be the one_

_you'd call yours_

_And be able to call you mine_

With the last words, the song slowly faded out. Marcus wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, while Takeru took a deep gulp from his still mineral water. "That was good, ladies and gentlemen. Let's do this again, shall we?"

After practice, Ritsu went with Marcus to his apartment. The air was still cold and the sun had gone down already, but since her parents weren't there, noone'd ask where she had been anyway. She was free to do whatever she wanted, and that made her mood brighten up even more. She stretched her arms and put one around Marcus waist, earning a kiss on the cheek from him. "That song's good." She said. "I like it, even though it's sad." "Thanks." Marcus replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I don't really like playing all too happy music anyway. It's unrealistic."

"But you're happy now, aren't you?" She asked with a curious tone. She noticed that his voice was a little hoarse.

"Yeah." He said and kissed her again without warning. "Yeah, I am."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5 Factor X

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Warning: This chapter may contain traces of maths. If you are, like the author, allergic to it, please leave the room immediately.

**Chapter Five - Factor X Divided by Numerical Code**

"So basically, if x is -3 and y is 45, my result is... total nonsense." Marcus frowned upon his maths homework. He ripped the paper apart, tossed into the trashbin and pulled a new one from his stack. "So, let's redo this..." only to realise ten minutes later that it was futile. "Gnaaargh!" he shouted, sweeping his school stuff from his desk. "Damnit! I hate you, maths! Where is my crowbar?"

Before he could grab his epic crowbar of coming to terms with the past his phone ringed. He picked it up and said "Hello?". "Ah hey, this is Ritsu. Say, do you get maths?" Ritsus voice came out of the phone. After the beginning of the new year they had found out that they were in the same class, along with the whole of HTT except Azusa. Marcus suspected that Yamanaka-sensei had somehow managed to manipulate class distribution, not knowing that Ritsu and the others had already found out about that.

"Not at all, I was just about to destroy my book with my crowbar. Do you get it?" he said in a casual tone, earning a laugh from Ritsu. "You and your crowbar." she giggled. "No, I don't get it either. So, what are we to do?" "Copy it off someone who does get it?" Marcus proposed. "Mio won't let me copy off her anymore, and she knows that if you copy it off her you'll let me copy. She's such a meanie." Ritsu angrily answered. "How about we use..." Marcus jokingly entered a dramatic pause. "... the most fearful device ever developed by mankind, a den of evil and a sanctuary of creativity, all threatened by the greedy tentacles of capitalism - the internet?" Ritsu laughed for a while and then said "Okay Mr. Comedian. Can you mail me the solutions when you find something?"

"Positive, Crowbar 3-2 confirms all. Over and out." Marcus replied and hung up the phone. He then got back to his desk and boot his computer up. He called up a popular search engine and entered his search query. The internet indeed proved to be a valuable ally, for after five minutes he found a javascript tool that could simply solve the equation for him and even show the way it did it. He shouted with glee and let the program solve his problems. "Modern technology! Yes!" He shouted again, and then mailed the link to Ritsus mail adress. "So." he said to himself. "Now that this is taken care of, what's left is... well, now I don't know what to do."

The next morning, HTT met in their clubroom. It was the usual athmosphere, with Mugis tea and sweets. It was still cold outside, so the heater was on and the windows were closed. Mio suddenly asked Ritsu "Say, aren't you going to ask me for maths homework?" "I did it myself." She responded, puffing her chest in pride. The other members of HTT immediately fell silent. "You...you did what?" Mio was the first one to recover. "I did it myself. Want to see it?" Ritsu replied in a languid tone and pulled out two sheets of paper. "This... this is perfect." Mio uttered in disbelief. "What... what..." "Marcus found a web-tool to do this stuff for me." Ritsu explained in the same casual tone. "So that's it!" Mio exclaimed and punched her on the head, earning a scream of pain from her.

"By the way." Ritsu said after her recovery. "I've got an offer from Marcus. He's rented a bandroom in town, and Never Surrender use it only once or twice a week, so he offered me we could use it as well. They've got better equipment in there, and also means of recording stuff."

Yui, Azusa and Mio just stared in complete and utter amazement, while Mugi just answered "Well, if it's okay we should use it."

"But...can we really do that?" Mio asked. "I mean, it's their room...what if we accidently break something or" she looked at Yui who was on the verge of dropping her cake "make something dirty?"

"True, that's an issue. Mio, take care of it." Ritsu countered.

"Well, sorry, but Marcus is your boyfriend, so you take care of it!" Mio angrily replied.

"That isn't true and you know that. Besides, why're you talking that much crap lately? Hold the line, I've got another call. Yeah?" Marcus was albsorbed by a fiery discussion with his old friend as his telephone showed him that there was someone on the other line.

"This is Ritsu, how're you doing?" Came the cheery voice, immediately brightening up Marcus mood.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Marcus answered. "It's just that Takeru's being a knucklehead again, but, to be honest, I'm used to that. What's up?"

"Ah, we've got a little issue here about that bandroom." Ritsu said. "It's just that Mio is afraid that Yui might break or stain things. You know how prone she is to accidents."

"Well, everything's insured." Marcus plainly stated.

"Isn't there some kind of emotional value attached to some of the items?" Ritsu curiously inquired.

"Well, yeah, but things just break from time to time. We cherish the memories. Besides, most of us have learned not to get too attached to anything because it will break sooner or later anyway."

"Hm, is that so, okay, I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye. I love you."  
"I love you too!"

Marcus was about to hang up the phone when he remembered that Takeru was still in line one. "Sorry, but here I am." he apologized for the tardiness. "So, back to our discussion. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"So it's fine even if Yu- if we break something?" Mio said in a staggered tone.

"Yeah, since everything's insured." Ritsu answered.  
"Rich bastards..." Mio whispered to herself and then remembered the person next to her. "That-that wasn't meant in a derogatory way at all, Mugi!"

"It's okay." she calmly answered and took another sip of tea, radiating her usual aura of wealth and good culture.

"Well then, I'll go tell Marcus about our descision." Ritsu said, taking her jacket. On her way out to the door, her bookbag-strap somehow got entangled on the doorhandle, causing her to rather violently fall flat on her butt, revealing...

"Hahaha" Mio laughed. "I finally got my revenge! Finally! Maybe now they'll all forget about my accident on freshman orientation concert!"

"Well... but noone saw it, right?" Yui pointed out, completely annihilating Mios small moment of triumph.

Ritsu, blushing hard, got up again, freed her bookbag and left.

End of Chapter 5.

A/N: This looks like a filler chapter because it is a filler chapter, so I added some Ritsu-fanservice. Yay!


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry you're not a winner

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Or, in modern language: I ain't in this for money or fame.

**Chapter Six - Sorry you're not a winner**

"So, what are your results?" Ritsu curiously asked her boyfriend, who tried to hide a test behind his back. She tried to get around to it on his left and on his right, but both times he quickly brought the sheet of paper to another position so she was unable to see. "C'mon, it's just me!" she begged. "Let me see!" "Alright alright, just stop pushing, me, okay?" Marcus angrily gave in and handed Ritsu his test. She took it and saw two zeros, going "Whoah, Marcus, epic..." until she realized the number she had imagined lacked a 1. "...fail. Seriously, not a single point? Are you that bad in maths?" "You got it." Marcus said, surrendering to his inevitable defeat. He had to face it - he sucked at everything that had to do with numbers. "I'm used to it." he admitted. "It's not like that's new." "And what about university and work?" Ritsus tone was unusually serious, and Marcus was sure that she was just nagging him, for she most probably had not thought about university and work yet herself. Marcus, however, had a good answer. "Hey, I'm taking over an electronics company. My computer can take care of numbers."

"Well, uh, that may be true, but still, it just doesn't feel right..."

In lunch break, Marcus looked forward to get some yakitori and soba at the cafeteria. He stood patiently in the slowly moving line, already able to smell the meal that was supposed to ease his pain and hunger. He had already counted the money for it down to the exact price in order to spend as little time as possible at the counter. The line moved on and on, and he became nervours and jittery. As only one more person was in front of him, the cashier crossed the signs for yakitori and soba, signalising they were out of it. For Marcus, this confirmed every prejudice he had about mondays. He settled with some bread and took a seat with some of his class peers. "Yo Marcus." One boy said, shaping a gun pointed at Marcus with his fingers. "The great hero graces us with his presence. What do you want?" "Dunno. Perhaps get a seat and take some calories in?" Marcus muttered in reply. "So you're trying to overshadow us again? You know what's being whispered about you, foreigner, do you?" Another boy, slightly fat, spoke, also pointing at Marcus. "Overshadow you?" Marcus asked. "Seriously, what have you been smoking?"

"You honestly don't get it." The first boy went. "Look at you. You play in a band, you have an awesome voice, you play the guitar and you're good looking. The girls are all over you. And average guys like us are left out in the cold. Do you know how mean you actually are?"

"Tsk." Marcus angrily hissed. "As if I cared about them. I've got a girlfriend in case you haven't noticed. I'll be glad to leave the rest of that goddamned world to you. If you'd excuse me now, I'll look for intelligent, non-pathetic people."

Whilst walking away he sighed "Goddamnit. I hate mondays."

On his way out of the cafeteria after eating his untoward meal he literally ran into Ms. Yamanaka. Both made a hard crash to the ground, resulting in a loud bang. Marcus got up first, rubbing the back of his head, muttering "Can't you people look where you're going for once in yer goddamned lives..." which proved to be a bad idea. "Glaser! Come with me to the teachers office immediately!" an enraged Yamanaka shouted out so everyone could hear it and pulled him with her. In the teachers office, Marcus P.E. and Social Studies teacher saw him getting dragged in by Yamanaka, knowing he did something wrong. His P.E. teacher shook his head and looked away, and his Social Studies teacher just watched in disbelief - he had always believed that Marcus was some kind of model student. "So, Marcus." Ms. Yamanaka said, sitting down on her desk chair. "What the hell is wrong with you, talking to your teacher so insultingly?" "It's been a shitty day. And you gotta admit, you really weren't looking at where you're going." He answered, keeping a straight face.

"Shut up! That's detention for you. Meet me after your class has ended and I'll give you a task so you have time to think about your behaviour."

"So, I'll be going then. Sorry for you." Ritsu said and hugged Marcus goodbye at the classroom door. "You sure you're feeling okay?" "Yeah, yeah." He answered. "It's just one of those days."

"Well, you won't be completely alone." Ritsu spoke and pointed behind her. "Yui's here for detention, too. Forgot her homework. I'll have her ask for your embarassing secrets so she can tell me later. Bye!" She then ran off with a giggle, stopped, looked back and blew him a kiss. Marcus likewise did so and entered the room along with Yui, whom he greeted with a nod. "Hey, Marcus." She happily said and waved - even though they were less than two meters apart. "So you're here for detention too? What did you do?" "I was myself. I guess that's a crime around here." He muttered, unwilling to speak. Yui got the hint and went silent. Ms. Yamanaka came in and speechlessly handed out copies to her two prisoners. Marcus took it and read the title - _Analyse the stylistic devices of the following story and show how suspense is created _- and then spotted a little note at the end of the story. "If you have personal problems, come to your teacher for advice if you like. But please don't jump at me like that, I haven't done anything to you. Now do your task and everything's fine." Marcus smiled. At least someone - save Ritsu - understood what he felt like on such sickening mondays. _So, let's get this done. _He thought. _The author is Fumiko Hayashi..._

He was in the middle of writing as he noticed that Yui was not. He looked over to her, and she quickly turned her head away, showing a slight blush. Marcus then remembered something he was told earlier that day...

_"Look at you. You play in a band, you have an awesome voice, you play the guitar and you're good looking. The girls are all over you. And average guys like us are left out in the cold. Do you know how mean you actually are?"... Uh-oh. Hell no, this can't be, and if it can, it isn't good. Yui, stop scaring me! I don't see you that way, forget it!_

_But perhaps I'm just misinterpreting things. And besides, there's no real danger. I love Ritsu and that's obvious. Noone's gonna force us apart._

_However..._

_A single misunderstanding could cause great chaos now._

_I must be sure not to screw that up. I don't want Ritsus and Yuis friendship destroyed._

_However, considering that I'm dealing with Yui here... I must also make sure that she doesn't screw anything up._

_Goddamnit, I hate mondays._


	7. Chapter 7 Born to be wild

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._

**Chapter Seven - Born to be wild**

Three weeks passed eventless. Never Surrender were busy practicing new songs, and HTT we're still moving stuff into Never Surrenders bandroom - including personal things like manga and stuffed animals. Takeru suspiciously watched the process, but Marcus didn't really worry, even when Yui brought in a big, ugly plastic frog of no visible use."It's way too dark and gloomy in here anyway." he tried to justify it in front of Takeru, but to no avail.

On a cold february weekend, Takeru went out of his apartment, again in unusually light clothing. He felt the cold, but it did not bother him in any kind of way. With a heavy plastic bag in his hands, he took the direction to a local park. On his way there he noticed how the city had become more lively - there were more people on the sidewalks and more cars on the streets. It hadn't gotten warmer, but he assumed that people just didn't want to sulk in their homes anymore.

As he reached his destination, he sat down at a bench, lit himself a cigarette, arms on the backrest, staring upward into the obsidian sky. The city was so bright that most of the stars were invisible to the human eye. He could only make out around 200 stars - and Wega was the brightest of them all. Not that he had particular interest in astronomy, he just liked the thought that his life and his problems were infinetely small and meaningless compared to the universe. _Doesn't make it better tho'._ He pondered and grinded his cigarette butt under his heel. _But at least there's something bigger than my mess._

He reached into the plastic bag he was carrying and pulled out a bottle of Kirin beer. He opened it with his teeth and took a deep swig, exhaling in satisfaction. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around, not actually caring what - or rather who - was coming. It was a short, brown-haired girl he knew for carrying a big, ugly plastic frog of no visible use into his bandroom. "Yo." he casually greeted. "You're Yui, right?" "Uh, yes. What exactly are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him in a troubled way. _Has she lost her way? _Takeru thought.

"Well, what do you think? I was looking up into the way too bright night sky, drinking a beer." He answered and lifted the bottle. "Cheers."

Yui was shocked. "You can't do that! You're not 21 yet! Drop that right now!" She shouted and pointed her finger at him. "That's illegal, you know!"

Takerus expression didn't change the slightest. "So what?" "Why do you do it then?" Came the answer. "I don't know." Takeru replied, taking another pull. "Self-destructive behavior leading to substance abuse, resulting from an inexplicable wish to punish myself for something I fucked up maybe? Or just thirst? Pick what you see more fitting."

"The first then. Alcohol doesn't slake your thirst. I learned that in school!" She proudly answered, puffing out her chest, arms crossed. Takeru noticed how he could hardly see her. "Come here so I can see you. There's a lantern here and you're standing in the dark, in case you haven't noticed. Slowpoke." "Don't call me a slowpoke!" She angrily counterattacked, yet walked into the light. She was wearing a thick winter jacket and a scarf. "Were you robbed?" She asked.

"Huh? How did you get that idea?" Takeru queried dumbfounded.

"You don't have a jacket on you." Yui replied. "

"I like it that way. I'm born to be wild." Takerus response was calm, but on the inside he was getting angry. "Now let's quit the meaningless chitchat. I'm pretty good at reading people, and I know you want something. So what is it?"

"So...I've been found out?" She sadly answered and sat down on the bench, next to Takeru.

"Yep. Right at the start. So, what is it? My time is valuable... wait no, that was a lie. I've basically got too much of it. So, if you want to do me a favor, talk." Takeru turned toward her and put his bottle aside.

"It's just that..." Yui began but stopped short. She regained her composure and continued "...I want to know more about Marcus."

To Yuis surprise, Takeru started laughing. It started as a sardonic laughter, but quickly changed into a honest, amused laughter. "Oh my." He said, after regaining his breath. "I thought you were better than this. But seriously, what do you want to know?"

Even in the twilight of the dying lantern Marcus could see her getting as red as a tomato. "I want to know...what kind of...girl he likes."

Takeru startled. After checking all registries in his brain he realised that he had, in fact, not misheard her and that she was absolutely serious. He recollected himself and said "So, if that's what you want. You see, he's a weird person to begin with..."

"...Why do I have the sudden feeling that Takeru is talking nonsense again?" Marcus said, while looking up to the ceiling of his apartment with a doubtful look. Ritsu shrugged and said "No idea, because he always does that? Now don't think about that anymore and warm me. I'm cold."

Marcus went around the table, sat behind Ritsu and gently hugged her from behind, pushing her to halfway lie on him. "Better?" He asked. "Better." She answered. The two had done all their homework over the weekend earlier together, since Ritsu had noticed that she was way more motivated if she saw Marcus work. After that they had started to just hang out, and they had a movie playing on Marcus DVD-player. "Well, he's a good guy actually." Marcus suddenly said, apparently reminiscing about past events, a past before he had known Ritsu and her friends, a past when he was still a psychological wreck. "He's just so damn good at hiding his good side."

"You're thinking an awful lot recently." Ritsu noted and gently pushed a streak of hair out of Marcus face. "Is something up?" "Nah, not really." Marcus answered, leaned down to kiss Ritsu on her forehead and continued "I just have a weird feeling about the future. Something's in the air, I can feel it. Or maybe that's just my imagination. I don't know." Ritsu noticed that he looked troubled and made herself a mental note to keep watching that. "Don't think about it now." She ordered him. "Yes Ma'am." He answered, saluting. "Let's watch the film now."

Meanwhile, on another continent, a man boarded a ship. The sky was dark and no birds were singing, even though nothing supernatural was going on. Perhaps nature knew about omen and wanted to deliver man a message that something bad was going on.

"That movie rocked!" Marcus said with honest zest. "Let's watch it again!" "Right now?" Ritsu asked sceptically, even though she too had liked the movie - but watching a film twice on the same day was just plain weird. "Yeah!" Marcus enthusiasm was almost contageious, but Ritsu answered "Naaah. How about we go to that CD-shelf over there, pick a CD and you tell me some exciting stories from your life? If you want to, that is." She leaned over to him and sassily stared into his eyes. Marcus laughed and replied "Okay. How about...some Iron Maiden?"

End of chapter seven

Authors Note: Yes, things will start getting interesting soon. I promise. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8 Protest Song

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Has anybody noticed that the chapters are still called after song titles? That's quite some work actually.

**Chapter Eight - Protest Song**

Even though he didn't know, the wheather was on Marcus' side, because a ship had to go around a severe storm and would at least be one week late. The man on the ship was of course not amused, but isn't there a difference between altering ones fate and altering weather?

_We shall reunite, Marcus._

"I still don't think that's entirely correct." Mio told Ritsu as the two walked through the city centre, shopping for various things. "And besides, how did I get into a conversation about particle physics with you?" "Dunno." Ritsu honestly replied, stopping at a shop window with various mannequins behind it. Apparently the newest summer fashion color was yellow - at least the prices, which would have completely annihilated Ritsus savings, told her so. She knew that she could simply ask Marcus for a few thousand yen, but she was an independent and wild person by nature and didn't want to rely on Marcus so much. "Can you lend me some money, Mio?" However, relying on Mio was something completely different. "Sorry, I'm almost out myself. Let's go grab something to eat, shall we?" Mio answered and pointed towards the fast food restaurant where Mugi was working. They knew they wouldn't meet her though for she had caught a cold and called in sick. "Good idea." Ritsu said and walked into the restaurant. "I'll go get us a seat, okay?" She asked. Mio nodded and walked towards the counter, ordering their usual meals, while Ritsu quickly spotted an empty seating for two, directly at the paronama window facing the road. She occupied the seat and opened up her cellphone to check her messages. Two basically meaningless SMS were from Yui, bragging about what tasty things she had eaten. Ritsu quickly typed a capslocked "BAKA" as a reply. The last message, however, was from Marcus. "I'll be home late, so if you want to come by, wait until after seven. I love you." "Alright, seven then." She sent her reply and saw Mio coming back. "I treated you since you're low on money, but next time's on you." She said. "Hey, thanks." Ritsu appreciatively replied and took a sip from her cola. "So, how's it going with Takeru?" She asked, causing Mio to almost spit her drink over Ritsu. "Whahahaaa-t?" She yelled and the whole restaurant looked at her curiously. "How...how...whaa?" "Whoah, keep it down Miss." Ritsu directed her. "Let's just say that Mugi's been a chatty little thing, okay?" Mio turned deep red - both from embarassment and anger. "Well..." She finally began, completely ignoring her food. "Let's start with the fact that he's an ignorant, misanthrophic, inhuman, mean, dumb, sullen, smoking idiot. But I..."

At the same time, Marcus was on his way home with a brand new acoustic guitar with a matching bag on his back. _This went faster than expected. _he thought. _Well, then I'll be home earlier than six. Gives me time to fine-tune this baby. _The people in the subway were looking at him, especially girls around the age of 15 who seemed to be magically attracted to any male being with semi-long black hair and a guitar on his back. He realised he enjoyed it a little bit - not that he had intentions on girls he didn't even know, but he liked being acknowledged.

Upon arriving home he quickly tuned his guitar - it was a quick job, even for a pro. He looked at the time - it was just 3 - and decided to go to the park since it had gotten a little warmer and perhaps play a few songs. He liked playing outside in the fresh air, for he always got new and good ideas for new songs. He quickly put on his jacked, took his guitar, two bottles of water and his cellphone and went outside.

The way to the park was short, and he quickly sat down on a nearby hill. The air was still chilly, but not winterly cold anymore. The grass was dry and comfortable to sit on. He took out his guitar, took a sip of water and started playing a few common songs. Upon playing a specific song, he started singing. He didn't even notice it first, but when he did he put some more heart into his protest song.

_Die Gedanken sind frei_

_wer kann sie erraten?_

_Sie fliehen vorbei_

_wie nächtliche Schatten._

_Kein Mensch kann sie wissen,_

_kein Jäger erschießen_

_mit Pulver und Blei:_

_Die Gedanken sind frei!_

"Marcus?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Azusa with her usual pigtails. She also had a guitar bag, but one for electric guitars, on her back. "Yo Azusa." He said. "On your way home?" "Yeah. Got yourself a new guitar? Nice to meet you by the way." She answered and curiosly looked at the mahogany body of Marcus' newest acquisition. "Want to try it?" He offered. "No, thanks. I don't want to be imposing, since I already stopped you in the middle of playing."

"No problem. It's an old german song about how thoughts are free_, _want to hear the rest?"

_Ich denke, was ich will_

_und was mich beglücket,_

_doch alles in der Still_

_und wie es sich schicket._

_Mein Wunsch und Begehren_

_kann niemand verwehren,_

_es bleibet dabei_

_Die Gedanken sind frei!_

Marcus fingers tenderly floated over the strings, and his only thought was _If only Ritsu saw me right now..._

_Und sperrt man mich ein_

_im finsteren Kerker,_

_das alles sind rein_

_vergebliche Werke._

_Denn meine Gedanken_

_zerreißen die Schranken_

_und Mauern entzwei_

_Die Gedanken sind frei!_

Marcus stopped playing, put his guitar carefully aside and took another sip of water. "The song's actually longer." He said. "But I don't like the rest." "That was awesome." Azusa said in the tone professionals use to talk to each other. "So, how's it going with HTT? Is the room okay?" Marcus asked, to which Azusa replied "Yes! It's absolutely perfect, although I guess we don't quite share the same taste for music. My parents are jazz musicians, so I'm naturally influenced.".

"Jazz, huh?" Marcus said. "I've never been pretty much into 'normal' jazz, I prefer doom jazz. Ya know, the darker type. I can borrow you some CDs and tapes if you'd like." The two engaged in some chitchat until Marcus realised he had to gome home or he would have been late. "Well, see ya. I'll give you the CDs in school, okay?"

He came home at exactly two minutes to six, and Ritsu was already waiting at his door. "Yo." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry for the late. Things went faster then expected, so I went to the park to check out my new acoustic. Wanna go in?" "Alright." She answered. Marcus unlocked the door and the two went up the stairs to his apartment. Marcus put his guitar aside and started cooking up some tea, while Ritsu took a seat on Marcus armchair - her favourite place. "By the way." She asked as Marcus walked in, holding two identical cups in his hands, keeping one for himself and placing one in front Ritsu. "I never really asked, but what's in that closet there?"

"It's not a question of what _is_ in it." He said and opened the very special closet, only to reveal it was empty. "The question is what _was_ in it and how it got out of there."  
"Ah, so it is. So _what_ was in there and how did _it_ get ouf of there?" She inquired. "I mean, I'm not forcing you to answer, just curious.." She turned her head away a bit and blushed, a sight Marcus just couldn't resist. He pointed to a few featureless wooden boxes in the corner of the room. "Those were inside. And the next question is what they contained because, as you can see, someone, me to be precise, violently opened them using a crowbar. This crowbar to by precise." He nonchalantly spoke and lifted up his _epic crowbar_. "You could say... this is my life. " He finally said. "The crowbar?" "No, not the crowbar. The contents of these boxes. You see those pictures of my sister directly behind you? Those were inside. My electric guitar? It was inside one of those boxes. I basically hid everything related to my past in there. But I was finally able to open it up. Thanks to you." With his final words, he walked over to Ritsu and hugged her. It was another warm and fuzzy moments in the intertwined lifes of two persons so entirely unlike.

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: How do you get up the word count? Exactly, let Marcus sing a song. I know this seems like a bad trick, but singing that song was mostly meant to show what Marcus thinks like. I suppose that some people have thought that he's a spoiled brat since he uses so much money without a second thought. But in fact he's quite a conscious being - and it's not like he's spending money he doesn't have. Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9 Better Off Alone

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._

**Chapter Nine - Better Off Alone**

On a slightly warmer saturday evening, Marcus was idling around in his living room. Ritsu was studying with Mio, so he was alone. Devoid of any ideas on what to do, he sat down and boot up his computer. After the usual procedure of closing several error messages which seemed to be a problem not associated with the cited programs but the operating system itself, he joined his usual chatroom, #Musicians. He typed in his nickname - ArmedForBattle - and password and finally got into the actual chat.

AnThrax: and thats why VX is a universal solvent - it solves all your problems with people on this world

ArmedForBattle: Yo Takeru

AnThrax: Sup?

Crusad0r: AnThrax is being stupid again

ArmedForBattle: as always, right?

Crusad0r: right

AnThrax: mark my words and behold my wisdom

ArmedForBattle: yeah. right.

Crusad0r: just what the heck is wrong with you?

AnThrax: nothing. I just know about the game of life

ArmedForBattle: gotta admit he's right

Crusad0r: fifteen minutes ago he started a rant on how we should all keep poison gas in our houses to defend ourselves against deceitful people. go figure.

ArmedForBattle: Oh Takeru...

AnThrax: what?

ArmedForBattle: you're still angry?

AnThrax: Why should I be angry?

ArmedForBattle: just an assumption, could it be that it sucks to you that Mio still isn't quite responding to your advances?

AnThrax: what advances?

ArmedForBattle: oh c'mon...

ArmedForBattle: I recognise those advances when I see em.

AnThrax: Damnit. I've been made.

ArmedForBattle: Is that bad?

ArmedForBattle: I mean, c'mon, it might just be the start of your new life.

AnThrax: I don't want that.

Crusad0r: this is turning way too private for me, I'm out

ChanServ: Crusad0r has left the room.

ArmedForBattle: You were so eager to get me in that situation and now you're the one to fight back when someone wants to help you. Oh the irony.

AnThrax: Shut up.

ArmedForBattle: I can still recall all those things you did for me. I'm still thankful. Perhaps that'll change your mind.

AnThrax: I told you to shut up.

AnThrax: Seriously

AnThrax: I've given you that new life. I can take it away from you.

ArmedForBattle: As if you would

AnThrax: All it takes is to spread some word

ArmedForBattle: Is that a threat?

AnThrax: No. A warning amongst friends. Right now, I'm not accountable

ArmedForBattle: Right now, huh?

AnThrax: by the way

AnThrax: Yui asked me what kinda girl you liked

ArmedForBattle: WHAT?

ArmedForBattle: Damnit

ArmedForBattle: I had my suspicions

ArmedForBattle: But that she'd be that bold

AnThrax: I was sane back then so I gave her a rough description of someone totally unlike her

ArmedForBattle: Haha, thanks man

AnThrax: Didn't want to endanger that thing between you and Ritsu

AnThrax: You guys still together or is she boring you already?

ArmedForBattle: Oh my..

ArmedForBattle: No, she is not "boring" me.

ArmedForBattle: I'm not that kind of player

AnThrax: let's hope so, brother

ChanServ: Fender has joined the room.

ChanServ: ILoveSugar has joined the room.

Fender: Hey Yui

ILoveSugar: Hey Mio, what's up? You're chatting, too?

Fender: Obviously. I was supposed to study with Ritsu today, but as always, she's out of energy after a few minutes.

AnThrax (Private Message to ArmedForBattle): Uh-Oh.

ArmedForBattle (Private Message to AnThrax): The internet's a small place, isn't it?

AnThrax (Private Message to ArmedForBattle): let's get the hell outta here

ArmedForBattle (Private Message to AnThrax): why should we?

AnThrax (Private Message to ArmedForBattle): oh my god..

ILoveSugar: I recently talked to Takeru.

Fender: What? You did? About what?

ILoveSugar: About Marcus.

ArmedForBattle: Someone called?

Fender: WTF?

ILoveSugar: Uaah!

ILoveSugar: You startled me!

ArmedForBattle: My nick's right on top the nicklist in the top right corner of the chat window you know.

AnThrax: Same goes for me.

Fender: Takeru?

AnThrax: At your service.

Fender: The internet sure is a small place.

ArmedForBattle: How's Ritsu?

Fender: Reading manga.

ArmedForBattle: Haha. How'd her studying go?

Fender: As always.

ArmedForBattle: Poor thing.

Fender: Her or me?

ArmedForBattle: Both of you, perhaps?

AnThrax: afk, getting a drink

Takeru got off his seat and walked into his kitchen where he opened his fridge and pulled out a cold beer. He opened it with his teeth and took a deep, satisfying slug. As he walked back, he noticed that it wasn't the first one he had gotten himself that saturday - it took some effort to walk in a straight line.

ILoveSugar: Are you always drinking?

AnThrax: err, mostly, yeah

ArmedForBattle: don't think badly about him because of that. in the worst of situations, when the shit hits the fan, Takeru is the most honest and brave human being on this planet. too bad he'll need to have someone throw grenades at him for the rest of his life.

AnThrax: try it. Afk, phone.

He again got up from his seat and walked to the other end of the room, where his phone was ringing. He picked it up and said "The number you have called temporarily doesn't give a damn. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"Ah, would that be the residence of Marcus Glaser?" A male voice said with a thick german accent. Marcus parents? No, he didn't think so. They'd know his number. "No, it's not, but I know him. Shall I relay a message?"

"Ah, yes, please. Could you please tell him that I'll be in Japan in around 2 weeks and then we can settle our score? Please tell him that."

"Alright, but what the hell.."

"Thank you very much. Farewell!" The phone was hung up and Takeru stared at the handset as if it was a very disgusting animal. "The hell was that?" He asked loudly, but got back to his seat.

AnThrax: Yo Marcus. Someone just called and told me to tell ya that he'll be in Japan in 2 weeks and that you guys could settle your score then.

ArmedForBattle: What? Ah well, perhaps just an associate of my fathers. With regards to that, I do recall that one of them still owes me a favor so that'll be it.

Fender: What did you do that he owes you?

ArmedForBattle: Taught him some russian.

Fender: You know russian?

ArmedForBattle: Da. Hoteli by Vy, chtoby uznat' nekotorye Rossiyei?

ILoveSugar: wha...

Fender: ...

AnThrax: bless you

ILoveSugar: I can't even pronounce that!

ArmedForBattle: Well, you don't need to. Russia's cold anyway.

Fender: Been there already?

ArmedForBattle: Yep. Cross-country tour five years ago. From Moscow to Nowokusnezt to Nachodka.

ILoveSugar: What is that?

ArmedForBattle: Cities?

AnThrax: even I knew that

Fender: Takeru, would you have time tomorrow?

AnThrax: Sure thing. Just gimme a time and location via SMS.

ArmedForBattle: Aaah, sila lyubvi! I love it.

ILoveSugar: Please talk in a language I can understand!

ArmedForBattle: Haha, alright. I have to go now though. Some important stuff to take care off. Bye.

ChanServ: ArmedForBattle has left the room.

Marcus stood up from his seat and poured himself another cup of tea. After a few sips, he decided to call Ritsu. After the phone ringed a few times, she picked up. "Hey, Marcus!" She cheerfully greeted him. "Hey, Ritsu. How are you?" "Fine, and you? I studied a lot today!" Marcus laughed a bit. "Haha. Very funny, Mio told me everything. I'll teach you - in my way. Prepare to suffer!"

"Eeeh?" Ritsu went, dissatisfied. "I thought we could, like, get some ice cream or something."

"English comes first." Marcus said and didn't regret a thing.

What he did not know, however, was where that feeling of impending doom came from...

A few hours later, Takeru checked his cellphone. Mio had, in fact, given him a time and location. He decided to call her. After she picked up, he said "You know, Mio." without greeting. "Can you give me a reason why I should come? Because I really think I'm better off alone now."

"What the.." she said. "What's up with you?"

"So, no reason?"

"There is one. We need to talk."

"Good enough for me."

In the evening, Marcus walked over to Ritsus place, a bookbag full of papers in his hands. He ringed at the door and her little brother opened. "Yes?" He said. "Hello." Marcus greeted and offered a handshake. "I'm here to teach your sister some english. Is she here?"

"She's upstairs, laughing her ass off for some reason. Just go up, bet she's expecting you. By the way, did you get what I asked you for, Marcus?"

"Indeed I have. Be sure to not let your sister know, okay?" Marcus whispered and handed him a DVD box, which contained a particularly bloody horror movie. "I assume you're adult enough to be able to tell apart fiction and reality?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Upstairs, Ritsu was rolling around on her bed, reading a particularly funny volume of her favourite manga. However, suddenly someone knocked the door. "Satoshi!" She yelled. "I told you to leave me alone!" The door was opened, and Marcus barely evaded the pillow flying towards him, along with an angry "Saaatooooshiiiii!". "Yo." He said expressionless. "Judging from the trajectory of that pillow I assume you have enough energy for some studying? Exams are coming up."

Ritsu immediately grasped the situation and faked to be asleep. "So tired ~" She whispered, snoring unrealistically. Marcus set down next to her on her bed, stroked her forehead and said "I suggest you get to studying now - I know exactly where you're ticklish!"

End of Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry for not adding that much lovey-dovey this time. Let's say, it has personal reasons.

Anybody already have an idea where that feeling of impending doom comes from? PM me your ideas if you want to ~


	10. Chapter 10 Valentines Day

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ I know this is a little late, but at least it's here. Happy Valentines Day to anybody who still cares about that day.

**Chapter Ten - Valentines Day**

Ritsu put on her apron and went downstairs into the kitchen, not without yelling "And don't go disturb me!" into Satoshis room. It was her special apron with a heart print on the chest - she only wore it on special occasions, such as when making something with love.

She carefully opened the plastic bags with ingredients she had bought beforehand. Caramels, evaporated milk, German chocolate cake mix, butter, chocolate chips and chopped pecans, all freshly bought just an hour prior. She preheated the oven to 350°c and greased a pan before mixing together all the ingredients.

After pouring the dough into a heart-shaped baking dish she put it in the oven and set a timer on her cellphone. Ritsu then went upstairs into her room and sat down at her desk, taking a sheet of paper and a pen and started to write a letter to Marcus.

_Dear Marcus_

_Happy Valentines Day! This is a little something I made just for you - no sharing! It was made with love, so enjoy it_

_Love_

_Ritsu_

"Short and sweet. That's how he likes it." She said to herself and giggled, waiting for time to pass and her Valentines chocolates were finished. She knew how rarely she ever did something so "girly", but she enjoyed it. Ritsu imagined Marcus face, deep red, as he opened the heart-shaped package to find his favourite sweets and a sweet letter on top of it - perfect! She kissed the letter and put it into a pink envelope she had bought just for this special purpose. She knew she was blushing that moment, but noone could see it anyway, so she might as well enjoy herself.

Unknowing what Ritsu was doing, Marcus was occupied with Valentines Day preparations as well. Since he lacked the knowledge of actually preparing chocolates, he had decided to bake a small cake for Ritsu. Using fresh ingredients and not a baking mix he prepared a dough which he poured into a baking dish and put it in the preheated oven. Setting a two-hour-timer, he put a random movie in his DVD-player to kill time. However, just as he started to watch the movie, his phone rang. "Yes, this is Marcus Glaser?"

"Hey, this is Mio. I hope you have something prepared for Ritsu."

"I have, don't worry. I'm just waiting for it to be finished."

"Good. I don't want her to be dissappointed."

"C'mon." Marcus laughed. "As if I'd dissappoint her!"

"If you're just a bit like Takeru, you will." She answered with utter conviction.

"Come on, he's not that bad." Marcus replied and thought about it then. "...maybe."

"Well, let me tell you a story then..."

An hour prior to the call, Mio was waiting in the city mall. Knowing the special meaning of the day after, she wore her favourite skirt and - knowing the temperatures - a wollen pullover. As Takeru finally walked up she waved and said "Hey, Takeru! How are you?" in a slightly cheerful tone, to which he answered "Yo. Fine. You?" in his usual disinterested tone, which brought her down again a bit.

They walked a bit and talked about random things that came into their minds. The situation was tense for Mio and calm for Takeru - whilst she had already admitted her feelings to herself, Takeru still didn't seem to care. It ended with tears for Mio - she had decided to leave him for that day and went home.

"Sounds severe." Marcus concluded. "So, what you gonna do now?"

"I don't know...gosh, I don't even know why I'm telling you this." Mio answered. "Sorry for that, but..."

"Don't worry, I completely understand. A little recommendation: I'll admit I'm not the best guy to talk about that topic, so why don't you go ask Ritsu for some advice? I'm sure she'll help you, and she'll be glad to do so, okay?"

"Alright." She answered and hung up the phone. She still didn't know why she had called Marcus out of all persons she knew on that topic - perhaps because he knew Takeru so well?

A while later, she went to Ritsus place. Satoshi opened up the door, blushed as he saw her splendidly developing figure and let her in. She knew the way to Ritsus room, so she knocked and went in. "Whoah, Mio!" Ritsu yelled and almost fell off her chair. "I totally didn't expect you! What's up? You look down."

And so Mio began to talk her heart off. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to share the sheer emotional weight of such situations with her best friend - and immediately regretted not going to her first. Ritsu carefully and sincerely listened. As Mios monologue had ended, she went up to her friend and hugged her. "Don't worry." She whispered. "It'll work out, I promise."

The next day, Ritsu and Marcus met for a date in the city. As Ritsu walked up to Marcus in a frilly dress and her usual headband, she was startled as she spotted him - he wore a suit coat and a black tie over a white _Alexisonfire _shirt, a combination which looked to Ritsu like the epitome of handsomeness. Both had their hands hidden behind their backs, signalising they were hiding something behind their backs. Her heat was beating crazily - they had been together for a few months then, but she still wasn't used to dates as formal as this. The tension inside of her wasn't lowered by Marcus suggesting going to his knees in front of her and taking her hand. With the words "This is for you, my dear lady" he kissed her hand and handed her a small packet with a red ribbon. Ritsu could feel her heart beating to her skull as her face became redder and redder. She awkwardly handed him the present she had prepared for him and blushed even harder - if that was even possible - as he treated it with utmost thankfulness and care. "It's really not that much...you don't have to treat it like a gold bar..." She muttered "My dear" he replied. "Everything your hands have touched is a gold bar." Ritsu stood still for a moment and then began to frantically laught, catching the attention of everyone nearby. She then patted his back, stood on her toes for a kiss and said "You're one hell of a ladykiller, honey."

They went to a particularly expensive cafe, despite Ritsus protest. Marcus ordered the so called "Valentines Special", which consisted of a single, heart-shaped cake and two forks. Our beloved couple engaged in some chitchat, and in the evening, both went to Marcus place and stayed there - Ritsus parents were on a short trip to Okinawa, so noone would control where she was.

For Ritsu, it was the best day in that year, and Marcus seemingly agreed.

Mio, however, was alone at home, devouring chocolates she had bought in a convenience store and swore bitter revenge on Takeru.

What none of them knew was that a particular ship was already on its way to Japan...

End of Chapter 10

A/N: C'mon, wasn't the date scene between Ritsu and Marcus sweeter than a ton of sugar? I must say, I'm quite satisfied with it but I'd like to hear your opinions too. Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11 Ghosts over Japan

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ I shall now officially begin to create suspense.

**Chapter Eleven - Ghosts over Japan**

Only a few hours were left on the ships way to the japanese coast, and the man on board was pacing around the ships bow, waiting anxiously. The goods he had ordered had already arrived at his new apartment, and his old friends were on their ways to Japan as well.

Just like him, they'd recently been released from prison, a penalty they had gotten for murder, assault and illegal carrying of arms.

Their plan was to reunite with another old "friend"...

...who was, at that moment, making plans for Summer Fest. Marcus had already ordered tickets for him and Ritsu, and a new tent was also on its way to his home. He had, of course, not told Ritsu about that yet - he liked surprising her. After filling out a few blank spots on his planning sheet, he poured himself yet another cup of his favourite green tea. Without caring a single second for all tea-purists out in the world, he added a bit of milk and two pieces of sugar. The taste increased the feeling of accomplishment in him. _Yes, that'll work. _he thought, unknowing of the ship closing in to the shores of Japan.

It was in that moment when his phone rung. He put down the cup and picked up the phone. "Glaser, yes?" he spoke. "Yo. This is Takeru. Can I come over?" came the answer from his old friend.

"Sure thing." Marcus responded. "Right now?"

"If possible, yeah." Takeru said.  
"Alright."

A few minutes later, Takeru was sitting in Marcus' living room, a cup of strong, black coffee in front of him. Marcus immediately realised that something was very, very wrong - he had no witty comment. "What's up?" He finally asked.

"Two things." Takeru replied. "First one's Mio. You might have already realised that... there's something between us."  
"I have." Marcus said and nodded.

"You see... I'd like that to be more serious, but... I always mess up. I don't even know why. I'm just being an asshole to her, and I sort of cannot resist doing so... just what the hell is that?"

"The quarrel of lovers is the renewal of love, my friend. She hasn't thrown any drinks into your face yet. Just treat her like you'd like to be treated, that's the golden rule."

"Hm." Takeru seemed like he was seriously thinking. "I... never thought about that."

"Figured so much. So, what's next?"

"My father." Takeru looked away, he seemed ashamed. "Ya know my parents are divorced. A few days ago, he's been arrested."

Marcus almost dropped his cup. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Illegal arms trade. Don't even know how or why he did that."

"What the hell..."

"I sort of have a bad feeling." Ritsu said as she weighed a pair of drumsticks in her hands with Yui watching. "I don't really know why."

"Is it about Marcus?" Yui asked. She had not forgotten about her feelings.

"Well...a bit." Ritsus tone was unusually serious. Yui figured that something had really been bugging her. "Didn't some things go awfully quick? I mean, he recovered so suddenly, we fell in love... not that I doubt his feelings. There's no reason to. It's just... I think he still bleeds on the inside, and he's hiding it from me... maybe because he doesn't want me to carry his burden."

"Is that so?" Yui mumbled and turned her head away in shame. _Silly me. _She pondered. _I promised myself not to... _"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know... perhaps I'll just mention it next time we see each other. There was also something I seriously wanted to complain about. He invests so much time and money into our relationship. Not that I don't value the time, but I just don't want to look like I'm living off him." Ritsu put the drumsticks back from where she got them and left the music store without purchasing anything. Yui followed her in her thick spring dress and curiously inspected their surroundings.

"You know, Ricchan." Yui began. "I don't think anyone thinks you're living off him or something like that. It's more like, you guys love each other and that's completely okay. He's rich, so he might not even think that he's spending much money on you."

Ricchan suddenly turned around and hugged Yui. "Thanks, Yui." She said. "You're a good friend, do you know that?"

_Am I really? _was the only thing Yui was able to think...

After settling things with Takeru, Marcus sat down on his usual place in the local park with his guitar. Again, he had two bottles of water with him and began to play a song he had recently written.

_I just wanna thank you_

_I just wanna say sorry_

_For today I just might_

_kill myself tonight_

_like a bird in a golden cage_

_no pack to fly with_

_no fam' to cry with_

_no stick to sit on_

_I just wanna thank you_

_I just wanna say sorry_

_For I made you carry_

_my burden_

_like a dreamer with_

_no strength_

_and a strong man with_

_no dreams_

_The pigs they fly_

_in the sky of the night_

_And I just die like a_

_parrot, just in vain_

_I just want to revolt_

_I just want to give up_

_For eyes beat me up_

_in subways every day_

_I'm different, hell_

_I know that much_

_But I'm not your_

_nemesis_

_I just want to revolt_

_I just want to give up_

_For I can fight_

_for what is right_

_And you defend_

_your crimes and_

_your wrongness_

_all your life_

_The pigs they fly_

_in the sky of the night_

_And I just die like a_

_parrot, just in vain_

_Do you even live?  
Do I even live?_

_I don't know_

_I only know_

_My resistance_

_is called vitality_

End of chapter eleven.

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the late. I had some trouble writing the lyrics to Marcus new song, but here the chapter with the song is. I'm kind of satisfied with the song, and I hope you like it, too - it carries a lot of feelings.


	12. Chapter 12 Midnight Swim

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Warning: Symbolism ahead! Misinterpret at own risk.

**Chapter Twelve - Midnight Swim**

Time had passed.

Marcus' fingertips had gotten hard due to constant playing. Never Surrender played a few small gigs in youth-clubs and such, recreating both their confidence and their fanbase. Especially Marcus and Takeru were one of the main topics among youngsters those days - two good looking young males making music mean sure cash.

HTT performed at their school one time, an event which was videotaped and documented to the very detail by Marcus and Ms. Yamanaka. Most days were spent in peace in the clubroom though, even though it resulted in an angry Azusa yelling for practice.

Frank Steiner and his peers spent most of their time in Japan planning. They looked for optimal routes for their cars and studied buildings blueprints. Perhaps they were engineers or scientists?

Spring had been wonderful for everyone, but when summer had finally arrived, even more plans were made. HTT had decided to go to Summer Fest instead of having a training camp that year, but Marcus had an even better idea: His family owned a summer house near the festival site, so they could go there for a week, with Summer Fest at the end. Since such an opportunity did not come every day, the group decided for it - despite the initial plan to study for finals.

Ken was the oldest of the group and he had the license, so he was driving Never Surrenders car, while HTT drove with Ms. Yamanaka. His most recent investment had been a new, high-end stereo for his car, so the speakers shook the car as they sped up to 110 kilometers per hour and had music blasting. The six-seater Honda FR-V with black paint was comfortable enough for a whole band - they hadn't brought their instruments.

"...and that's how it went - almost cost me my license. I mean, c'mon, it was a freaking highway, who'd put a speed trap there?" Ken said and overtook a blue Daihatsu.

"It's your fault for speeding all the time, honey." Tsukiko, his girlfriend and Never Surrenders bassist smugly answered. "Maybe that taught you a lesson."

"As if." Takeru answered in a similar tone. Marcus looked at him curiously - he had hardly spoken a word that day. "By the way." Takeru suddenly asked. "Why are you looking at me like this and why didn't we simply ask one of your family drivers to drive us here?"

Marcus put the cookie away he just wanted to eat and answered "May I not look at you? And our drivers suck, it'd take ages to get there, so I let Ken handle it. Admit it, we're all enjoying his style of driving, aren't we?"

At the same time, in another car, about five kilometers behind Ken, Ms. Yamanaka was bragging about her guitar skills in the past...

"...and that's how it went - almost cost me my teeth. I mean, c'mon, isn't that awesome to be able to pick your guitar with your teeth?"

"It certainly does possess a level of style." Mugi answered, taking another sip of tea from a thermos flask - she was able to drink tea with utmost level of manners even from that type of bottle inside a moving car. How she did that noone knew.

"Watch the road, Sensei!" Mio told Ms. Yamanaka and looked out. She sat in front, right next to her teacher and kept looking out for a specific car, not knowing that it was way ahead of them. She knew what she had to do though...

...just like the object of her desire, who had finally gotten over his silence. "Ya know, Marcus." He said. "I think I'll use that as an opportunity to sort things out with Mio - and perhaps give it to her straight."

"Can't you just use normal terms, Takeru?" Marcus said, suppressing laughter. "You really don't want to know how I interpreted that first..."

"Huh?" Takeru went. "What on earth can you interpret into...oh...damnit." The group started laughing, and it didn't take long for Takeru to join in.

"Haha... feels good to be on the road with you guys again. I missed that." Takeru finally said.

"But do you really feel good about that?" Ken asked.  
"Why shouldn't I?" Takeru inquired in return, lighting himself a cigarette in the already bad-aired car interior.

"From what I heard from you and Marcus you've mostly been a prime example of an asshole to her. Don't you think you should, ya know, approach her with a little caution?"

The blue smoke filled the interior as Takeru replied "That's just not my style. My way or the highway."

"That's not gonna do. Remember, she, too is a human." Marcus said. "So she has feelings just like you. No offense, but you've hurt her feelings all the time - you think that even if she loves you she's dumb enough to just accept a confession outright after all that? Show her your nice side, that's my advice."

"Let him show you his nice side first, that's my advice." Ritsu said towards Mio who has getting more and more nervours as their goal of the long travel on the road got nearer and nearer. She adjusted her hairband, took a bite from one of the cookies Mugi had brought and continued "He seems to have forgotten sometimes that you, too, are a human, so you have feelings just like him. No offense, but he's been hurting your feelings all the time. I don't suppose you're dumb enough to just accept a confession outright after all that."

"It's true what you say..." Mio shyly replied. "It's just that... I don't know..."

"You're wondering if you can resist?" Yui asked.

"Exactly." Mio answered and turned her head away. "And if I can't, I don't know what'll happen."

"Well, I have an idea or two..." Ms. Yamanaka said with a suspicious undertone, causing Mio to flinch and freeze in her seat.

"You should have turned left 300 meters ago, Yamanaka-Sensei..." Yui pointed out.

"What?"

"Marcus... just how filthy rich are you?" Takeru whispered as the rugged car stopped in front of the big, mediterranean-style mansion. "That must have cost a trillion yen..."

"It wasn't that expensive." Marcus answered nonchalantly. "We didn't build it or something, it was on sale at the bank. About a million US-Dollars."

"Rich bastard..." Takeru whispered behind his hand so Marcus could not hear it and took his luggage out of the car. "By the way, where're the others?"

"Ritsu sent me a message, they'll be late. Apparently, their driver's not nearly as good as ours." Marcus said with a grin, imagining the scene.

Never Surrender went to their rooms and unpacked their belongings. Marcus felt a little naked without a guitar nearby, but he figured that he could just let it go for a week. He then proceeded to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner - he had arranged for their staff being absent, since he was completely able to do it himself and didn't want to cause trouble. After he finished cooking the light dinner - Yakisoba - the girls from HTT finally entered the mansion, seemingly angered by Yamanaka. Marcus quickly guided them around the mansion and showed them their rooms - each had its own bathroom with a shower, minibar filled with soft drinks for minors, balcony and flat screen plasma TV. After the short tour he guided everyone to the dining hall where he served dinner.

"Perfect, as always." Ritsu said after dinner and pulled him by the collar to kiss him.

"Cute, aren't they?" Mugi whispered to Yui. "Hmm...yes...they are, aren't they?" She answered.

Mugi raised her eyebrows for a decisecond but then quickly regained her usual expression.

"Let's go to the beach!" Ritsu suddenly exclaimed. "I've been in a car all day and I need some air and space to move around!"

"Let's go then. Anyone want to come with us?" Marcus said.

"Err, later." Takeru answered. "Let me arrive first."

"Same here." Mugi answered. "I'll join you in an hour or so."

The others said similar things, and so Marcus and Ritsu went alone for the first hour.

It had already gotten dark, but since they all were youngsters away from home, noone cared - nightfall was just the beginning of fun. Marcus wore his favourite black bathing shorts and an open button-down-shirt, while Ritsu had decided for a dark blue bikini Marcus had once gotten for her.

"Let's go skiing this winter." He proposed out of the blue. "I wonder what you look like in skiing clothes."

"Skiing?" Ritsu asked. "I never did that. Is it hard?"

"Not at all. Don't worry, I'll teach you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked, bathed in moonlight. "You're warm." He then whispered.

"You too. I like that." She answered as she too tightly wrapped her arm around his body. They walked for a while until they reached the ocean. Barefooted they stood in the shallow salty water for a while, letting the waves wash away the sand around their feet for a while. "How about a dive?" Marcus said and threw his shirt onto the sand, walking into the water and pulling Ritsu with him on her hand. "The water's awesome!"

About an hour later, the others joined in for a midnight swim, too. The water was comfortably cool and the moon shone brightly on the unclouded sky. It became evident that Takeru was a great swimmer, fast and persistent. Yui and Azusa instead were just playing, with Azusa enjoying herself more than everyone else.

As everyone went to bed a few hours later, it became evident that Marcus and Ritsu had decided to share a room - but who could blame them?

End of Chapter 12

A/N: I have renamed this chapter 3 times in the process of writing. As I write this I'm finally satisfied with the title I've found 20 seconds before.


	13. Chapter 13 You're all I have

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ I dedicate this chapter to all the dead and missing persons in Japan. I honestly almost cried when I heard this. You are not forgotten, we will help as we can!

**Chapter Thirteen - You're all I have**

"Marcus, what the hell? Why're you wearing my shirt?" Takeru angrily exclaimed as he attempted to wake his friend. After Marcus opened his eyes and managed to form a few clear thoughts he replied "I thought that was my shirt?"

"No, it's not." Takeru leaned against the wall next to Marcus bed and pondered. "Seriously, and I thought my mind's fubar."

"Aren't we all a little weird?"

Although she had no idea of the happenings at the other side of the building, Ritsu chuckled at the thought what Marcus might be up to as she rolled around in her bed. The morning sun shone through the half-closed blinds and formed bright lines of light in the otherwise dark room. As her thoughts and the sun moved on, the beams of light eventually hit her eyes. As a reaction to the sudden brightness she decided to get up. A few minutes later she had dressed and brushed her teeth and went down into the main hall where she met Mio, who was already in the process of preparing breakfast. "Need a hand?" Ritsu asked. "Yeah, thanks." Mio replied and the two got to work, engaging in random chitchat.

After a while Ritsu finally posed the question Mio probably feared the most. "So, how about your plans? Today's best chance, ya know."

"But I..." Mio began, but was cut off by Ritsu.

"Don't but me. That thing has been lingering for too long. Today's your chance - today or never, I can tell you so much."

Without any further words, Mio walked out.

Right as Takeru wanted to go out for some fresh air after successfully reclaiming his t-shirt, he ran into a pretty fraught Mio. "Whoha, watch your step lil' Miss!" He exclaimed and helped her up.

_His hands are so different from his personality. _Mio was struck by the thought. _So warm and soft, and easy to hold on to._

There were thousands of words Mio wanted to say. How angry she was for the treatment she had gotten from Takeru. How ready she was to forgive him. How her heart raced when she saw him. How much she wanted to understand him.

Thousands of nice things that possibly could have solved both their problems in an instant, but instead she said "I'm not little!" and awkwardly shook his hands off. Takeru grinned for a tenth of a second, thinking _Tsun-Tsun, Dere-Dere._

He went a respectful step back and said "Listen, there is something I want to talk about. But not here. Can we meet tonight somewhere? The balcony or something like that?"

"Eh...what? Of course! Of course we can!" Mios awkwardness was directly proportional to the redness of her cheeks - it went close to infinity.

After breakfast, Mugi and Yui went to the beach. Yui felt a bit awkward next to Mugi, who was - as always - clad in the most expensive clothes, a swimsuit that time, that Yui could imagine. Mugi figured that Yuis head woud explode if she explained that she considered it a 'cheap thing for going out with lots of friends and not for formal purposes', so she let it be. Instead she asked "Did you notice something about Mio today?"

"Well, she seemed pretty anxious. Ricchan told me she had stormed out of the kitchen, but it didn't seem like they had argued since Ritsus head was in perfect shape when I last saw her, so Mio has obviously not punched her." Yui concluced as an answer.

"Don't you think that something interesting's coming up? Perhaps another love story? Ritsu-chan and Marcus-kun was already a pretty good one if I may say that. Although I am not quite satisfied with my role." Mugi said as they walked.

"Eh?" Yui said and stopped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Not what you are thinking, trust me. It is true - I used to have feelings for Marcus." Mugis confession was another shock for poor Yui. "But these feelings have begun to subside as soon as I saw those two so happy together." She slowly put a hand to her heart. "I do not wish to interfere. However... I am not certain what I would do if they would... break up, you know. But you can trust me - I will not do anything to enforce or promote such a thing. I do not wish to destroy all of our friendships for selfish reasons."

"I know exactly how you feel, Mugi." Yui said, to which Mugi said "No, you don't. You may understand, but not know, unless you're in the same situation."

"Yes, Mugi-chan." Yui answered as the light breeze drove through her hair. "I know how you feel. And I, too, will not interfere. It's not our right to do so. And that's why I'm afraid. Ritsu... has said that something's still going on in Marcus. What if they do... you know..."

"Then." Mugi said. "I guess we shall be rivals?"

"Takeru, it's almost five. How about you come out of that freaking closes and talk to me goddamnit?" Marcus shouted half-angry half-amused. After Takeru had realised what he had done he had decided to lock himself in a closet and pretend to be a bunch of clothes.

"I'm a jeans! Jeans don't talk!" He shouted back, locking the closed from the inside and pulling the key away. What he did not know was that Marcus had keys to every lock in the house. A few minutes later he was back with a matching key and unlocked the closet door, causing Takeru and an avalanche of clothes to fall out. He looked up to Takeru who had his arms crossed in front of his chest with his back to the lamp, making him look taller and more imposing than he actually was.

"Speak, sinner!" Marcus ordered a frightened, almost blind Takeru who was crawling around until his eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness - the closet was pretty dark inside. "Or I shall smite thee with me cellphone and calleth thine future bride!"

"NO!" Takeru shouted and jumped up to stop Marcus from doing anything. "I'll talk! I'll talk! Gosh, you're worse than the goddamn spanish inquisition!"

"Family values." Takeru said and sat down. "So, what causes Takeru Yuudai, he who apparently stands above everything, to hide in a closet."

"Mio." He simply answered.

"Makes sense." Marcus said with an honest tone. "I heard from Ritsu she has a pretty brutal blow."

"I'm not afraid of that, you know I'm a fast runner. What I'm more afraid of is tonight - told her I wanted to meet her because I had something to talk about." Takeru looked away as Marcus served tea.

"And why are you suddenly so afraid of doing what you've planned all along? If you had been like that all of the time, Never Surrender wouldn't exist and we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Heck, I wouldn't even know you. It's all a logical consequence. Now move on like you always did, soldier."

A few hours later.

"You wanted to meet me, so here I am." Mios voice sounded strong and resilient, but at the same time it sounded as if she had learned her words by heart.

"I did, yes. Want to sit down? Can I offer you a drink?" Takeru - in extra fine clothing - replied and showed a small cooling box.

"Well, yeah. It's still pretty warm." Mio said and took a can of water out. "Thank you. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Takeru said. His tone was more honest than Mio could imagine. "I'm sorry I treated you like that all the time. You didn't deserve that."

Mio was startled. She had reckoned with a lot, but not a formal apology from Takeru.

"I... I honestly don't know what to say..." Mio began. "...Except that I'm happy to hear that. I... think... I just... might give you another chance."

Takeru exhaled, feeling relieved. "I suppose I'll need that."

Mio had been started already, but then she was utterly shocked - was that some sort of pre-confession?

"Because" He continued. "You're all I have."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14 We are not the world

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ I apologize for the extreme late this time. I had to take care of some personal matters which required my full attention - but it's solved now, and I can finally get back to bringing Marcus to a better future. I know I should stay professionaly detached from my OCs, but I sort of value Marcus. As I said before, he's a bit like an idealised version of myself, perhaps a vision of what I always wanted to be. Oh well, enough about me - let's get going!

**Chapter Fourteen - We Are Not The World**

"Yeah. Right. Say again?" Words were not able to express Marcus' disbelief.

"Well, I told her." Whilst Marcus disbelief had gone above a value nine-thousand, Takerus seriousness went way above that.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Marcus answered, sounding absent-minded, clenching his left fist - it contained a piece of paper. "Hope it works out good for you guys." He closed his sentence with a smile.

"I'm just unsure of what to do next." Takeru spoke more to himself and looked out the window, watching as the few white fleecy clouds passed by, seemingly untouched by all of earths happenings.

"Just be yourself. Be nice. Show her how much you value her. Hug her when she's crying. Hug her for no reason at all. Listen to her. Let her listen to you. Make her a part of your life, become a part of hers. Give her your shirts for sleep. Look into her eyes when she's talking. Tell her she's beautiful whenever you can. Look at her as if she was the only girl on earth. Tickle her. When she curses you, tell her you love her with all your heart and life. Let her fall asleep in your arms. Love her like you've never loved anyone else before. Let her know she is important to you. When talking over the phone, stay tuned even if there's nothing to say. Be with her when she's sad or scared. Kiss her in the rain. Well, at least that's what I always do and Ritsu seems to like it." Marcus monologue sounded as if he was reading it off a sheet, but deep, deep inside both Marcus and Takeru knew the truth behind those words. In that moment they realised how close they really were - just like brothers.

"I had a really weird dream last night." Mio told Ritsu.

"I know what you are talking about." Ritsu answered with utmost honesty. "That wasn't a dream."

Mio laughed nervously. "It...wasn't?"

"No, it was not."

"Does that mean... I have been confessed to?" Mio looked away shyly.

"Yes." Ritsu looked directly at Mios eyes, who was still trying to avoid her. "Isn't that good?"

"It is, it is... it's just a little.. no, very... surprising."

"Surprises are what makes live whortwhile." Ritsu stood up and poured herself another cup of Mugis tea.

A few hours later, when the last evening before the actual Summer Sonic Fest began, the group gathered at the beach once again for a final swim in the sea. The sun was about to set as Mio sat in her swimsuit on a beach towel beneath an umbrella. It was still warm, and only a slight breeze was blowing. Her thoughts flowed on and on without a particular order as she stared at the giant, burning ball of gas slowly fading behind the seemingly endless ocean, its light reflecting in the shallow waves gently caressing the sandy coast of Japan. The smell of salt and sea comforted her, and she even considered how it would feel if Takeru would just come over and hold her. She flinched as she realised what she had been thinking and looked over to Ritsu and Marcus. The two were in tight embrace as Ritsu laughed about a random joke from Yui.

Suddenly, Azusa walked up to the two, a guitar case in her hand.

"Marcus." She said and he looked up to her. "We found a guitar in the basement, so, we, er, wanted to ask you to play a few songs for us." She was obviously reluctant to ask, perhaps because she did not want to interfere.

Marcus looked at Ritsu, who gave him a keen nod, and took the guitar. It was a black and white acoustic model. "I can still remember." He said. "My mother used this to teach me when I was younger. Feels nostalgic. I actually didn't even plan to play any instrument while here - but since you're asking so nicely I guess I have no choice."

Ritsu, however, did not really listen to him saying that - she rather watched the flare of the fire reflecting on his topless body.

However, as he started singing, she did not know what to pay more attention to...

_I once had no hopes,_

_I once had no dreams_

_I once had no friends_

_I once had no life_

_I found then my hopes_

_I found then my dreams_

_I found then my friends_

_I found then my life_

_Stepping out of dark times into a summer-bright life_

_Humans are supposed to live, live a wonderful life_

_So, my girl in my left and my drink my right_

_I enjoy another beautiful night_

_And when I feel down for no reason at all_

_My girl and my drink don't allow me to fall_

_Held tightly by my girl and by my friends_

_I wish that this time just never ends_

After he finished his short song, Marcus waited for the applause to subdue and said "I sorta suck at singing optimistic songs."

"No, you don't!" Ritsu said as she walked to him, sat beside him and leaned on him, enjoying the intimate feeling of her skin touching his, sharing their warmth. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered "You sort of inspired me for this one."

End of Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry again that this is so late, and sorry it's so short - it's basically a filler before the awesome happenings on Summer Sonic Fest! Party and lovey-dovey ahead, everything seems so fine

but is it?

Stay tuned to find out my friends.


	15. Chapter 15 10000 Fists

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Wow, almost no late to apologise for this tine. Instead, I apologise for this chapter.

**Chapter Fifteen - 10000 Fists**

The sun had gone down already, but it was still as hot as day on Summer Sonic Festival. Around 25.000 visitors were expected, and the expectations proved to be right. They came from all around the world, and more than once Marcus had to translate things for visitors from Germany. The group was with him all the time, and a nervous Takeru tried his best to hide behind Marcus when Mio showed up, until Marcus forcefully pushed him to her direction and asked her to "occupy him for a while".

What happened afterwoods Marcus did not know, because he went back to the house with Ritsu after the last band had played. "It was an amazing sight." He told Ritsu who agreed with an eager nod. "I mean, I've been to this kind of festivals before. But, well, it's pretty hard to imagine being one of ten thousand people who raise their fist. I'd sure as hell like to be on one of those stages too."

"And I'd sure as hell like to see you up there." She said and linked arms with him. "Perhaps I could even get an autograph?" "You can get an autograph everytime, honey." He answered and kissed her on her forehead. "And I also wouldn't mind having you backstage. Ya know, you and I, all alone... hehe." "You're still the same old ladykiller." Ritsu jokingly told Marcus. "Sought by the police in forty-three countries." He answered, and after a second of silence, they both burst into laughter when Ritsu finally got the joke.

As they got back to the house - it was a comfortable forty-five minute walk through open grass - Ritsu and Marcus went to their corressponding rooms to have a shower. After they were finished, they met together downstairs in the main hall, where a large, comfortable seating area was located. The couple took a two-seated couch for themselves - while everyone else was out there was enough time to kiss and cuddle, something they had not had enough time for during the festival.

A few minutes later, Azusa walked in. As she spotted Marcus and Ritsu she looked irritated for a moment and said "I... hope I'm not interrupting anything.". A quick glance however revealed that both were still fully clothed.

"Ya know..." Ritsu suddenly said as Azusa sat down, bringing drinks for everyone. "I wonder what those two are up to."

"Those two?" Azusa asked.

"Well...Takeru and Mio." Marcus answered. "Thank you for the drinks."

On a nearby hill, beneath the obsidian sky and bright moon, Takeru and Mio sat next to each other said nothing. However, unlike earlier times of silence, this was no awkward silence. They were together, they were close. There was nothing to say. However, Mio still began to speak.

"So, what'll happen now?"

"I don't really know. Isn't that what makes life so interesting?" Takeru answered after pondering for a while. "What do you think about that?"

"Well..." Mio began. "I suppose... we should just let it come at us, right? I mean... there's nothing we can do anyway."

"Exactly." Takeru said, leaned over to her and kissed her on her lips - it was their first honest and official kiss. Mio was startled - her face deep red, her heart racing.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-" she stuttered.

"Well..." Takeru responded in a wise tone. "Things happen without warning, right?"

Ritsu took a small sip from her ice tea and said "Well, since it's Takeru, they'll be up to no good."

"Don't underestimate him." Marcus responded. "I say he's changed. I know him."

"Can you be sure?" Azusa linked into the conversation. "I mean, from what I know about him he's not what you'd call the perfect gentleman."

"Perfect people don't exist, Azusa." Marcus answered, and Ritsu and Azusa listened carefully - both knew when Marcus was about to say something wise. Marcus almost felt like a grandfather telling an old fairy-tale. "I mean, what is a perfect gentleman?"

"Well..." Azusa began, pondering about a good answer. "He'd have to treat his girl like there were no others on the world. Say stuff like 'the next girl I'll love will be our daughter'. Make her feel wanted and loved everytime. Tell her she's beautiful whenever he can. Put aside his own feelings for her sake. Be always polite. You know, that stuff."

Ritsu grinned for a second and said, leaning to Azusa "You just gave me an accurate description of my boyfriend."

"No, she did not." Marcus countered. "She just gave you an accurate description of an unhappy being. A slave. And a liar."

"Huh?" The two girls went. "You gotta explain that."

Marcus coughed slightly and went on. "You see, as I already said, noone is perfect. The man our little Azusa has described here makes promises he can not be sure to keep. We never know when love might end. It may be a sudden change in a person. Someone better suited for one suddenly stepping in. A sudden death... things like that. And for putting aside ones own feelings... I would never do that. There's always two people in a relationship, and they're equal. At least, if it's a relationship that works."

Azusa stared at Marcus for a while. Then she stood up. "Well, thanks for clearing that up for me. Perhaps I was delusional. I'll excuse myself."

After she had gone away, Ritsu asked "What's up with her?"  
"Perhaps I crushed her dreams. I sometimes do that. On accident mostly." Marcus answered.

In the moment he ended his sentence, the door was opened and Mio and Takeru came in, holding hands. Marcus and Ritsu smiled at each other - perhaps Marcus saw it as a sign of triumph that his help for Takeru had paid.

"Yo." Ritsu said towards Mio. "How's it goin'?"

Mio blushed at the obvious undertone in Ritsus question and answered "I, er, I'm fine. Takeru, I'll go have a shower - see you later!". She ended her sentence with a short kiss to his cheek.

Takeru went to the fridge, got two bottles of Kirin-beer, one for himself and one for Marcus, said "It's private ground, it's okay." to Ritsu and sat down. "Thanks, man." Marcus answered.

"It's not like I'd stop you guys." Ritsu answered. "Just accept the fact that I'll stick to my ice tea. By the way, I'll go up to Mios room and wait for her - it's time for a girl-to-girl-talk. Byebye!" She waved and went off.

"And I think it's time for a man-to-man-talk." Marcus said towards Takeru who looked sort of weird to him. Almost happy, which was rare. "So, how's it going?"

"Good, good..." Takeru answered. "Your tips were really helpful. I mean, I can't act accordingly to all of them, but I guess what I do is enough."

"Even I sometimes break those rules." Marcus admitted. "There are no perfect people. But I'm happy you guys are a couple now - gives me more time for caring about Ritsu."

"By the way, when we're on the topic already." Takeru said. "What happened to your... trauma?"

"It's still there. I just hope I don't need to pull her in too much." Marcus answered.

"Dude." a suddenly appearing Azusa said behind Marcus. "Isn't that, like, so contradictory to what you've told me?"

A/N: I know, I know, the actual concerts were missing. But you know why? Because nothing really happened there. The whole festival is merely another set where the story plays. You could say that this arc is embedded in there. Besides, I really don't know if I get into legal trouble if I add too many bands names.

Stay tuned to find out more - this was part of the promised lovey-dovey. Next chapter will specifically focus on MarcusxRitsu!


	16. Chapter 16 Life I Left Behind

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ I begun writing this shortly after Chapter 15 was uploaded.

**Chapter Sixteen - Life I Left Behind**

After another day of exhausting, yet awesome concerts the group once again entered Marcus holiday house. It was already dark, and once again the full moon shone brightly through the skylights. The group gathered in the seating area in the main hall to talk about the happenings of the day.

"I got lost three times." Yui said boastfully, as if it was something to be proud of. "Three times!"

"I got myself some nice merchandise." Marcus spoke, holding up a paper bag full of band t-shirts. Some price labels stuck out. "They weren't that expensive, I'm glad I got them that cheap."

Yui just looked at the price tags and mumbled "Rich bastards..."

Ritsu, who was sitting on Marcus lap, flipped her cellphone open and sent a few messages. "For the ones back home." she said towards the others. "Bet they miss us already."

"Yup." Yui said. "Especially Mios live performances."

"I always wanted to know about that." Takeru said, sitting next to Mio. "What happened back then."

"Well, she accidently hmhmhmpf..." Mugi started, but was cut off by Mio putting her hand over Mugis mouth, forcing her to stop speaking and almost suffocating her. "Shut up!"

The others burst out in laughter, except for Marcus and Takeru who had no idea what was going on.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Takeru pointed out, sounding like he was doing something trivial such as buying a newspaper.

"I'll tell you some other time." Mio answered, blushing.

Three hours later, way past midnight, Marcus went into his room. He quickly changed out of his slightly sweaty clothes and put them in a bin. He then grabbed a random t-shirt and shorts for sleeping. His eyes felt heavy, and all he wanted was to sleep. However, he heard a knock at his door. "Yes?" He said. "Come in, the door's unlocked."

The door in the darkened room opened, and inside stepped Ritsu, wearing one of the t-shirt Marcus had given her for sleeping some time ago. In moments like this, Marcus simply couldn't stop looking at her even if he wanted - which he did not. "Hey." he softly greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." She greeted back and hugged him tightly. They didn't let go of each other for a long time. "Can we talk about something?"

"Of course. Want to sit down?" He said and took a seat himself. Ritsu sat down on his bed - it was unmade, indirectly revealing the position he woke up in.

"You know..." Ritsu began. "I really don't know how to phrase this..."

"Take your time." Marcus answered. "We're still young."

"Haha." Ritsu laughed a bit. "You know, it's... about your past. I... I just want to know if you're really feeling fine."

Marcus looked out of the window. The moon was the only light in the room, and both were fine with it. He was silent for a long time.

"Hey..." Ritsu silently said after a while "I'm sorry if I..."

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong." Marcus interrupted her. "I'm glad you asked. It's about time we talked about that."

"Really?" Ritsu asked. She knew it was unlike her to be so cautious - but she just couldn't help it.

"Yeah. Well, the answer isn't really simple." Marcus began and poured two glasses of water. "On the one hand you can say that I am, in fact, happy as it is. I mean, I have an awesome girlfriend - that's you by the way - I have a good band, I have a nice apartment. Everything a man can wish for. On the other hand I do have my bleeding wounds inside. The man who killed my sister is walking freely somewhere out there. He can enjoy his freedom while my sister will never come back to life."

"I... see." Ritsu answered after listening to what he said and pondering over it. "So... your feelings are mixed?"

"Yeah, you could say that. You can't expect me to completely recover in such a short timescale. But you can be sure that I can at least accept all those facts as parts of my life. Perhaps I will never be able to completely cope with this desaster - but I guess that's impossible anyway. My sister and I used to be pretty close" Marcus took a sip of water and continued "However, with your help I regained my ability to smile and laugh. I'm almost a normal guy."

Ritsu smiled at him, gently stroked his cheek and said "You know... I'm glad you told me that. I had almost expected worse. Be sure that I'm always there for you. And... by the way. You're not normal. If you were normal, you'd be boring, and you're not."

He silently laughed and said "Want to stay over the night? It's cold in the night."

She nodded and answered "Of course, although the thermometer proves you tu be a liar."

"Temperature" he began with an amused tone - apparently, he had decided that they had discussed enough serioust topics for a day - "Is a statistical phenomenon, perceived differently by different individuals."

"Huh?" Ritsu went, dumbfounded. "That sounds awfully scientific."

"It means 'I'm cold so please stay here'". He answered.

A few minutes later, when both had layn down in the single-person bed, she happily let her thoughts flow.

_So that's what it is. How could I not have considered this? Of course, his sister will always be a bleeding wound in his heart, and it would be awfully selfish to think that I alone can cure him. Perhaps noone can. It's sad to think that he will never really get over it. But that's a part of him. Of my first, my great love. It's a part of the personality I love. It's his sadness that brought us together in the first place... although that's a painful thought. _

_So many things have changed since I met him. I've grown more mature. Mio has found love, too._

_Things have turned out good. Some were hurt, but in the end all turned out well._

_I wonder what the future brings._

End of Chapter Sixteen.

A/N: In my honest opinion, Marcus and Ritsu are a great couple. I really wish I could lead my love life - if I had one - the way they do.

I will try to update more frequently again, since I finished all important tests for now, but please don't publically execute me if I don't - I do have a private life, and unfortunately, that comes first.

Stay tuned for an epic roadmovie-like chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 On The Road Again

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _The calm before the storm? See for yourselves...

**Chapter Seventeen - On The Road Again**

After the house was thoroughly cleaned by the group and the cars were tanked on a nearby gas station, the two cars went off again. Yamanaka-sensei had been quiet for the last days, mostly because she was either on various gigs or sleeping.

The road was pretty full, and the sun had disappeared behind dark clouds - a thunderstorm was on its way. Ken was on the wheel of Never Surrenders car again.

"So, did ya like it?" Marcus asked and opened a bottle of water.

The group agreed in unison, and Takeru said "Yeah, it's been fun. And profit."

Marcus laughed and asked "So, how's it going on between you two now?"

"Honestly, I still have no idea." Takeru honestly answered. "She's still shy and timid - I sort of like that, but maybe I went too fast with her."

"Risks have to be taken my friend." Marcus said. "_Qui audet adipiscitur_ - who dares wins."

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked as he overtook the same blue Daihatsu as a week ago.

"Latin. A dead language. Boring. Useless. I dropped it early." Marcus replied. His soda had become warm, and he only reluctantly used it to quench his thirst.

"And you still remember crap like that?" Takeru turned around to him and gave him a suspicious look.

"Indeed. And you're changing the topic. So, any plans?"

"Well..." Takeru sighed and continued "I suppose I'll do what you told me. I'm not sure if it'll work out... basically, I wouldn't be surprised if I completely and utterly failed and she started to hate me. I don't even know why she loves me in the first place."

At the same time, in another car, only a few meters away from Never Surrenders car. Yamanaka-sensei was furiously trying to keep up with Kens style of driving, but since she had her students on board, she didn't want to take any risks - she knew her car had no chance against the 40-ton trucks frequenting this road.

"Mio!" She suddenly said. "You'd normally have started to complain about my driving five to six minutes ago. What's up?"

"Of course you didn't notice." Yui answered for Mio. "She had her first kiss - it was a man, too."

"Who?" Yamanaka suddenly exclaimed. "That Takeru-guy?"

"Exactly." Mugi replied. "It appears that Mio is still a little shy about it. Although I haven't heard her complain yet. Perhaps she just has to jump over her shadow to accept the fact that she does, in fact, have a boyfriend. Aren't I right, Mio?"

A few dozen seconds passed until Mio realised that she was being talked to. "What? Uh, yeah." Was her reply before falling into her thoughts again.

_Was that... all real?_

"Why do things always have to be so damned difficult?" Takeru asked.

Marcus turned to him and answered "Ask a philosopher, not me... but on the other hand, that seems like an interesting question. Perhaps... Karma?"

"I like the way you're thinking." Ken said towards Marcus. "So, the assholes in this world always get the bad end?"

"In theory, yes." Marcus replied. "But let's see reality. The mud always rides the crest of the wave. Every clean slate's stained with a few drops of blood. The assholes always get the most out of life - because they take what they want without considering others. I just hope that I'll be strong enough not to be like that."

"Why should you become?" Takeru inquired.

"Money" Marcus began. "means power. And power almost always corrupts your train of thought. Words of advice, Takeru: See Mio as equal. That doesn't just mean to say 'hey, we're equal!', but also really meaning and believing it. Trust me, that's more difficult than it sounds. However, if you don't, you'll think you gained power over her. That's quite the recipe for a broken relationship. Just... see her as equal. Or she'll beat you. And I'll beat you too."

Takeru turned away with an irritated expression on his face. "I know all that. You talk an awful lot lately, did anyone ever tell you?"

"Whoha" Ken interposed. "Watch it!"

"It's okay, Ken." Marcus replied. "I was just trying to be helpful. If you don't like it, well, you've just told me so. I'll keep it shut."

The mood had suddenly become very tense. Noone dared to say anything for some time.

Ritsu was mumbling on a cookie as Yui suddenly asked "Are you planning to marry Marcus?"

Ritsu choked on her cooky and started to violently cough. After defusing the initial asphyxation-hazard, she replied "Whoha, Yui! How'd you get that idea?"

"Well, I mean, you love each other, right? And couples eventually marry." Yui answered as if she had all possible knowledge on that topic.

"Well... that may be true, but it's not always like that." Ritsu replied. Azusa also started to listen - even though it sounded to her that one more of her girlish dreams (or were they delusions?) was about to be crushed. "I really don't know how long we'll be together - I just hope it's a long time. However, people change, and feelings can change, too. That's completely normal. And... well, every kind of end is also a bit of a beginning."

Yui seemed to think about Ritsus words, so Ritsu got back to her cookies. However, she started to choke again as Yui suddenly said "Sometimes I wish we could switch positions for a day."

"WHAT? Wh-what do you mean by that?" Ritsu asked in utter and complete shock.

Yui seemed startled by Ritsus sudden shout. "Well, I was t-trying to say that if I had someone like Marcus I'd surely not let him g-" She was cut off by Mugi who, grasping the explosiveness of the situation, quickly put her hand over Yuis mouth.

Ritsu was looking at her feet, her eyes bathed in the shadows. She trembled just a little but, just enough that Yui noticed it. "So that's it... that's what was going on..."

"Err, Ritsu, this may be just a misunderstanding, you know." Yamanaka pointed out while driving.

"No, no, I completely understand..." Ritsu said replied, apparently mentally absent. "Please, stop the car at that station over there. I've got just enough money to get back on my own."

"Ritsu, you're overreacting!" Mio insisted. "Just don't do anything stupid now!"

"No, I'm not overreacting. I'm just trying to defuse a hostile situation. Therefore I leave."

The car stopped at a nearby bus station - it wasn't very far from her home, she could just afford the ticket for the last fifty kilometers.

"Are you really sure about that?" Mio asked while Mugi tried to comfort Yui, who had started to cry out of shame for making one of her best friends angry.

"Yeah. I am. See ya."

For the rest of the way home, Yui was crying. It wasn't her usual crying - it was way more serious. She had made Ritsu angry at her because of a misunderstanding. She had seriously endangered their friendship - and therefore HTT. As soon as Yui was home, she ran up into her room, almost tripping as her socks touched the slippery laminate. She ignored Ui who asked what was going on and locked herself in her room. Even her guitar was unable to cheer her up.

After an hour or more of constant sobbing, she took her cellphone out of her pocket and read her new messages:

Mio 17:23

Hang in there, I'm sure that'll resolve by itself. You know how Ritsu sometimes overreacts.

Mugi 17:36

I know how you feel - and I mean it, I really know - and I can reassure you that the situation will resolve itself. I expect you to the next rehearsal.

Azusa 17:41

I just talked to Ritsu. I guess I'll have to talk to her again once she's calmed down...

Ui 17:50

Dinner's ready!

Yui dried her eyes with a tissue, then used another one to blow her nose. After changing into something more comfortable, she went down. "So" She said and sniffed again. "How was your week?"

"That's not important right now." Said Yuis little sister, who had always been more mature than the elder one. "What's up?"

Yui sniffed again and sat down at the small table in the living room. Her sister meanwhile prepared tea and listened.

"I... said things I shouldn't have said. I made Ricchan angry..."

"And how'd you do that?" Ui asked and waited for the water to start boiling.

"I told her... I'd sometimes wish to switch positions with her... in a discussion about Marcus.."

"Well." Ui responded and added the tea to the water. "That certainly wasn't the cleverest thing you've done in your life. But at least you were honest about it. So, do you love Marcus?"

"Perhaps..." Yui answered. "A bit... I don't know..."

"But you still say things like that. So we can see that as a yes, right?"

"...right." Yui stared at the table and didn't dare look her sister in the eyes. "But I... don't want to take him away from Ritsu."

"In that case you will have to apologise to her. And you will have to promise her what you told me right now." Ui said with clear resolution.


	18. Chapter 18 Overkill

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _Today, things happen. Yay!

**Chapter Eighteen - Overkill**

Marcus and Ritsu sat in Marcus apartment, facing each other. The sun bathed the room in its warm light, the blue sky was almost completely devoid of clouds.

"Dude." Marcus said after listening to the story Ritsu wanted to tell him so badly, her opinion she wanted him to agree to so much. However... "Wasn't that, like, a little overkill?"

"What?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

Marcus sighed and stood up and strolled through the bright room as he talked. "What did she do wrong? From what I heard I can't see any mistakes on her side there. She simply said she wouldn't let go of somebody _like_ me. I don't see anything wrong there. Perhaps it was even some sort of compliment for you. However, you clearly misinterpreted something there."

Ritsu straightened her hairband and replied "So, you're telling me that I messed up?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Marcus spoke and opened the window to let some fresh air in. "Everyone does mistakes, you and I are no exceptions to that. Now go and apologize to her."

Ritsu also stood up, but let her head down. "I see, you're not grasping the situation." She silently said. "You know what? I'm not gonna do anything! It's always been like that!" She raised her voice more and more. "I've always been in the back of things! I'm not seen on stage with my drums, the others are always up front, they're always better. Now I find you and what do they do? They want to take you away from me!"

She quickly grabbed her bad, mumbled an almost incomprehensible "See ya." and stormed out of the apartment, shutting the door with a loud bang.

Marcus just stood there and smiled after her. "Overkill. Well, you're gonna realise it soon enough.."

The next day, Marcus went over to Takerus place. Having nothing better to do, they decided to stroll through the sitty - it clearly beat sitting at home while the sun was shining.

"It's the first serious fight we have." Marcus told Takeru after telling him of the events of the day before. "But I know her - it's gonna work out by itself."

"Don't be so sure about that." Takeru replied, a cigarette in his mouth. Marcus tried to evade the blue, poisonous smoke, but the slight wind worked against him. "Women can be quite irrational sometimes."

"So can we as men." Marcus said and checked his cellphone - he still had gotten no new messages. "Besides, it was about time that something like that happened."

"What do you mean?" Takeru looked at Marcus curiously. "You looking to break up?"

"No, not that." Marcus shook his head vigorously. "It's just that.. well, a fight or two in a relationship are normal. I was already worrying when it came - and here it comes. I read that usually a fight will stop a couple from boring out each other - and I guess I've pretty much bored her."

"Dude." Takeru said. "Weren't you the one who told me not to believe everything I read?"

At the same time, Ritsu was studying at Mios place. Ritsu know Mios room so well that she almost considered it a second home - and vice versa. However, this day, Ritsu was even more unconcentrated than usual.

"Honestly." Mio said. "I usually don't let you off, but let's call it a day, shall we? I mean, we're just wasting our time anyway. Look, you even spelt your own name wrong."

"Stupid stupid stupid Marcus taking the others sides always..." Ritsu silently mumbled away to herself, until she realised that Mio had spoken to her. "Eh, what?"

Mio let out a sigh and answered "Let's go to the city and get us some ice cream - and then talk, okay?"

The same sun that shone on Marcus and Takeru likewise shone on Ritsu and Mio. However, they were in entirely different parts of the city. "This ice cream is good." Ritsu mumbled. Her mood had gone up a bit, perhaps because she wasn't forced to study anymore.

"Yeah. But I'm still pissed, Ritsu." Mio said with a serious undertone in her voice. It wasn't the voice she used when she was about to smack Ritsu on the head - it was the voice she used when she was _really_ serious.

"Wh-what is it?" Ritsu tried to defend herself.

"You know exactly what. Gosh, that's never happened before, not even with you. I'm telling you: Go and apologise to Yui. You're destroying our band, do you even realise that much?" Mios voice got louder and louder, and people started to look at her, causing Mio to blush and flinch.

Ritsu cleared her throat. She looked like she was going to fight back against Mio for once - and she did so. "I'm telling you something. I've always been in the background. When people say HTT, they mean Yui, Azusa, Mugi and you. Now, I finally find a boyfriend. Someone who likes me for who I am. Someone who acknowledges the fact of my existence. And what happens? Yui comes and tries to take him away from me. Sorry, but I don't need that. I'll be waiting for her apology. See ya."

Without any further words, Ritsu walked away. As she reached an alleyway and the sun had begun to set already, she suddenly started to silently weep. The tears flowed slowly, but they were indeed present.

_Why am I always messing things up? First Yui and now this. I know that they're all right. I knew it since Marcus told me. And yet I'm too proud, too self-centered to acknowledge this? What am I even thinking?_

_I've got to... end this._

Without any further thinking, she completely changed directions. Within only a few minutes she had reached Marcus apartment buildings, her tears dried on her face. She had a key - and she knew how to use it. She quickly pushed it into the lock and turned it. After a short elevator ride, she stood in front of Marcus apartment. She rang the bell - no answer. No noises from inside. _Guess he's out. _she thought, and then she saw the post-it note on the door:

_Ritsu, just come in. I'm just out to buy a few things. _

_Love, Marcus._

_P.S.: Did you know I can read you like a book?_

She stood there for a few seconds, and then burst into her trademark laughter. She almost lost her hairband. With a quick movement, she adjusted it back into the right position and opened the door.

Too bad she didn't know german. Otherwise she could have warned Marcus as the answering machine of his phone played a message that would change both their lives - and the lives of everyone else.

_Marcus, du musst dir dringend Schutz besorgen... Dieser Irre ist geflohen! Er ist irgendwo da draussen, er sucht dich!_

She knew that it was the voice of Marcus father, and she knew he was worried - but she didn't even listen as she waited for Marcus ...

A/N: We're approaching another turning point in the story. Things will happen in rapid succession. Action ahead.

Stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19 My Disaster

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content. _I watched a really good movie and had to get it out of my system first. If I had written directly after that, Marcus would have to go to World War I. o_O

**Chapter Eighteen - My Disaster**

After a while, the door opened and Marcus entered his apartment. Just like he expected, Ritsu was there. As she noticed the sound of a key in the lock, she jumped up, ran up to Marcus and tackle-hugged him so hard that he almost fell. "Wow, Ritsu!" He said and patted her head. "Easy, girl."

"I'm sorry..." She said. "I'm... sorry for doing all this. You were right and I didn't even realise."

She buried her face in his chest as she spoke and tried to hold back the inevitable tears.

Marcus put his hands on her shoulders and took a step back so he could look her into her eyes. She avoided his look at first, but then finally surrendered. Small, salty tears ran down her cheecks.

"I'm a disaster, ain't I?" She sobbed.

"Sometimes. Yeah. But you're my disaster." He answered and hugged her again. "It's okay now." He whispered. "It's all okay now. You realised. Everything will be fine. I wasn't lazy myself. It's all okay now."

He really did talk to the others about it and said he'd work it out. However, on another frontline, things were absolutely not okay - but noone realised it yet.

"So, I need you to do something for me." He said as he walked into the kitchen to make two cups of his favorite tea - up to this day he had not asked if Ritsu really liked it. He wasn't sure about it, yet kept making it, mostly because he wanted her to simply tell him when he did something wrong.

In order to cheer her up he then changed into his best special-agent voice, which got him at least a small laugh from her. "Your mission is to pick up the phone and call the others and tell 'em what just happened. Utmost secrecy has to be applied to my role, I must not be compromised - make it look like it was your work."

And so she did...

In the end, everyone was happy - mostly due to Marcus work and Ritsus courage. The phone talk went long into the night, and Ritsu decided to stay over. She didn't really care about what her parents would have to say about it. Sometimes, she just had to get her priorities right.

The next day, when Ritsu woke up, Marcus' side of the bed was empty. With sleepy eyes, she gazed around the room. His keys, cellphone and purse were gone too. As she walked into the living room, she found a thermos can with coffee in it and a post-it stuck on it that said

_"I'm out to get a few things, I'll be back around fifteen minutes after you wake up - and I can predict that time quite easily by now. Give me a call when something's up. Breakfast's in the fridge. Itadakimasu!"_

She smiled, and her smile quickly evolved into a high, clear and silverbright laugh. _So he's seen through me again_ she thought as she poured herself some coffee. Despite the Glaser familys whealth, it was run-of-the-mill instant coffee from a nearby convenience store. She decided to let breakfast wait for Marcus return and instead lazed around in Marcus' apartment.

Suddenly, a descision struck her mind.

It was one of those descisions that don't mean anything to a person when they do it, but then change entire lives for eternity.

She decided to call Marcus.

After two rings, he picked up. "Yeah?" he said.

"Hey." Ritsu said softly with a smile on her lips noone could see. "It's me."

"Hey, honey." Marcus answered with a brighter voice than before. "Something's up?"

"Naah. Just wanted to hear your voice."

"Hehe. I like that. I just heard Never Surrender's playing a gig next friday, and I got you a free pass on my way back. Hope it's okay for ya." Marcus said.

"Of course it is! That's, like, absolutely cool!" Ritsu happily exclaimed.

"Okay then, I'll be ba- oof" Marcus sentence was suddenly cut off by a violent exhalation of all air inside his longs. Ritsu then only heard the shattering of his cellphone as it fell into the ground. It almost sounded like someone stepped on it as the line finally died.

"Marcus?" She asked into the dead line. "Marcus, are you okay?"

_Stupid. _She told herself. _Stupid, the line's dead anyway. Did he have an accident?_

At the same time, ten minutes of walking from Marcus apartment, in an alleyway.

"Got him!" A man dressed in a grey hoodie and camo-pants exclaimed to another man who was wearing a business suit.

"Good. Get him into the car and drive to the location we agreed on. I'll come by later today. I want to... have a little talk with that rat."

The man in the hoodie nodded and hieved Marcus, who was still struggling to get his breath back, into a blue minivan with blackened windows. Inside were two other men, one of whom was armed with something that Marcus mind, confused by pain and lack of oxygen, identified as a shotgun. "Don't give any trouble." The shotgun-man said. "And you may get out alive. At least if Steiner wants you to. Otherwise it'll be my pleasure to spread your guts over the street. You got that?"

Marcus finally regained some breath and realised what was going on.

What that name, Frank Steiner, meant.

What he tried to forget to no avail.

The reason why he came to Japan in the first place.

The reason why he used to think his entire life had gone down the drain.

The reason why he was the psychological wreck he had been.

Frank Steiner. The murderer of his sister. He was free...

"FUCK YOU!" He suddenly shouted out. "YOU MURDEROUS BASTARDS! I'M GONNA KILL Y'ALL!"

"Easy boy." The shotgun-man said and violently slammed the polymer-stock of his Mossberg 850 shotgun onto Marcus forehead. "Told ya not to give any trouble."

Marcus view was blurred from the sudden shock on his brain. The corners of his eyes were red and bloodshot, because the violent hit popped several veins in his eyeballs. Tears and blood dropped to the ground as he slowly lost consciousness and the car sped up...

By that time, Ritsu was already worried sick. Marcus phone rang. After a few rings, she realised what was going on and picked it up. "Yes, this is Marcus Glasers residence, Tainaka Ritsu speaking?" She said with a trembling voice.

"This is Glaser, Marcus father. Is he here?" The voice and tone allowed neither disaccord or waste of time.

"No, he's not... he was out to get a few things. I called him on his cellphone just now, and suddenly... suddenly... he was cut off, perhaps he had an accident, I don't know..." Ritsu had started to cry - the situation was too much for her.

"Oh my... Ms. Tainaka, you have to immediately contact the authorities. Frank Steiner, the murderer of his sister is free and out for revenge. I'm on my way to Japan right now, I'll tell you the details later. God bless you."

The phone was hung up. Ritsu couldn't react. She felt like aeons passed in seconds - valuable seconds. As she tried to call the police, she violently fell on her knees and started to cry like an injured animal.

"This... can't be true!"

End of Chapter 19

A/N: I know this is a controversial chapter, and I guess many will stop reading this now. I can't say that I don't care, but I will still go this way. It was decided long ago, and now I can't stop it anymore - just like the events in the story can't be stopped anymore.

Stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 20 Teufelskreis

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Ah, the sweet sound of beating hearts, a short kiss and gunfire...

**Chapter Twenty - Teufelskreis**

Ritsu, Marcus father and two policemen sat around Marcus table. The sun had gone completely gone down, and Ritsu had calmed down at least a bit.

"This is what happened." Mr. Glaser told the two policemen. One had written down everything that was said during the lengthy explanation, while the other one had asked questions.

"I see. We will forward it to HQ. However, we can't really do anything before we find out where they're hiding. It seems we will have to wait for the captors demands."

"I doubt they will demand anything." Marcus father said. His voice trembled just a bit, just enough to be heard. "This man has sworn to eradicate the whole Glaser family. And that is my fault."

"Wake up you piece of shit!"

Marcus was kicked hard into the stomach. He rolled around on the cold concrete floor, spitting out blood. The pain was unbearable, but it kept him from fainting again. After about half a minute he managed to look up. It was the man armed with a shotgun again. "What a pitiful sight... you're not worth it. But don't worry. It's over soon." He said and formed a gun with his fingers. "Boom!". He left, giggling about his joke.

Marcus heard a heavy metal door falling shut. The characteristic sound of a heavy padlock with chains followed. He stood up, leaning against the wall and waited for his strength to return to his legs. "Wh...where am I?" He mumbled to himself. The walls, floor and ceiling were concrete, the door was stainless steel. There was no window in the room, only a small flickering light bulb.

"Where am I?" He repeated his words with more vigor and slowly - his stomach and head still ached - walked towards the door. He lunged out and threw himself against the door, but to no effect - except for a loud bang.

"Woah! Watch it kiddo!" Came a voice from outside - shotgun-man. "Remember our promise?"

The phone ringed, and Marcus father was quicker than the two policemen. "Yes?" He said in fluent Japanese.

"Mr. Glaser..." came an all-too familiar voice out of the speaker. "I assume you will insist that this conversation is held in Japanese - I'm fine with that. Listen up, this is gonna interest you. Your little son Marcus, well, he's all fine. A few bruises here and there, but I guess that was his own stupid fault. He's quite good at getting himself into trouble, isn't he? Anyways. I want you to understand this: I've been locked up for a pretty long time, because of you. Yeah, it's true I raided your house and all of that. But have you ever told anyone why?"

"Everyone knows the reason." Mr. Glaser said. His voice was slightly trembling. A grown man, close to tears. "Money. You're all in for money."

"Yes..." Steiner answered. "...and no. It's true that I wanted some kind of... monetary reparation back then. But I also wanted to show you that I'm not the same dumb worker bee you used to own. Listen up, here comes the revenge of the working class!"

A gunshot was heard in the background, and Mr. Glaser jumped up. "Why, you... I... my son... I'll..."

"No hard feelings, Mister." Steiner coloquially said. "I merely shot the ceiling. I do that from time to time. Ammunition's so cheap nowadays, can you imagine? If you listen closely, you can hear him screaming at my men. So he's fine. Up until now I was just gonna kill him and send him back to you part by part, but I have a better idea. How about you admit what you have done to _me_ and _my_ family? But not only to him. The world. Invite the press and stuff. You got 24 hours. Don't disappoint me." The phone was violently hung up on the other hand.

After realising his attempts at escape were inevitably fruitless, Marcus resigned and quietly sat in a corner. At least it looked like this - he was forming a plan.

_I've read that kidnappers usually want to blackmail money out of persons close to the hostage, so they'll try to keep me alive. Therefore, someone's gotta bring in food and water. If I can overwhelme them, I might be able to grab a gun and make a run for it. _

_I don't want to die here. I want to see Ritsu again. Play gigs with Never Surrender._

_And this miserable kidnapping crew isn't gonna stop me in a thousand years..._

A few hours later, Takeru was visiting his father in prison. He had suffered - his wrinkles had become deeper, his hair got grayer. Takeru instead just looked angry.

"C'mon, Dad. You know something. You get arrested for arms trade, but the customer's never found, neither are the goods. Not a lot of time later, my friend gets kidnapped by a crew of apparently heavily armed criminals. Do the maths and tell me why I don't trust you. So, where did you deliver them?"

"If I tell you" Takerus father answered "they're gonna make me stay here even longer."

"I'm not telling the police from where I got the info. I promise." Takeru looked deep into his fathers eyes - the eyes he learned to despise so much.

"Ha! As if I could trust your promises, Takeru. You've always been a liar." Takerus father shook his head in resignation, as if he had given up on his son. As if he wasn't the bad guy.

"Well, I had quite an inspiring example in my life who's tought me all that. Tell me, how many times have you told mum you had to work longer with your... 'secretary'?" Takeru spat the words out like poison.

Takerus father looked puzzled for a while. Then he said "Look for Frank Steiner. He has recently rented a house a few blocks from yours. That's all I know." With those words, he left.

Takeru had already set his steps towards the security portal, retrieved his cellphone and other personal belongings, and called Marcus phone on the way there.

"Tell the cops that I think I know where he's hiding." was all he said. He had a clear resolution: Marcus had to be free by midnight. If not for Marcus or Ritsu, for Never Surrender or HTT... then, Takeru did it for himself.

To get rid of that feeling of being one of the bad guys himself, even though he was only related to one.

Meanwhile, Mio had gone to Marcus place, too. After she heard what Takeru had said, she shook her head. "See, Ritsu... it's not like all hope is lost. When all looks grim, when you abandoned all hope, when you're certain you've lost and you're ready to surrender...a little devil steps up, with the wits of a demon and the wings of an angel. This has happened a lot of times now. First of all, fallen angel Marcus suddenly appears, saving Yui and the day. Suddenly, he befriends you and you guys become a couple. And now, another fallen angel appears..."

"I wish it was that easy..." Ritsu said, but had to smile eventually. Maybe the sun hadn't completely gone down on them yet.

"It may be." Mr. Glaser said. "But still, it is my fault, because..."

End of chapter 20

A/N: I'm really really REALLY sorry for the extremely extreme late. I have no real excuse - scholastic and personal matters kept me up for a long time, and I... well, I just sort of forgot. I am really sorry, this is NOT going to happen again.

Stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 21 Vendetta

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Warning: This chapter was written when I was in an extremely bad mood. Everybody always seems to only remember the good moments in love and life - but it's not always hearts and rainbows. Also, unfortunately this chapter's quite focused on OCs. I apologise for that.

**Chapter Twenty-one - Vendetta**

Ritsu stared in Mr. Glaser in awe. He was at fault for all that happened? It was his fault that her boyfriend Marcus had been taken away by an extremely violent and utterly psychopathic kidnapper?

"What did you..." she whispered with her head lowered. Her hairband was long gone, lying around somewhere in the room, so her shiny hair fell into her eyes, preventing anyone from seeing her face - and therefore determining if her voice trembled because of sorrow, hatred or both.

"Let me explain." Mr. Glaser answered and straightened his black necktie from Italy. His tailored suit was wet from sweat, and his hair was unmade. "I was going to confess it anyway..."

_The guy with the shotgun's Ivan. The other guy that looks like a rat is Phillip, I know him. He worked at my fathers company. The one with the scar on his face is Feng, that chinese helicopter pilot we used to employ. Why is it that all of them are ex-workes of my fathers'?_

Marcus had calmed down. In order to stop his mind from completely giving up and going insane, he started to analyse his surroundings - both corporal and living. He knew exactly that he was outnumbered and outgunned. However, since the incident with his sister he had studied various hostage situations. Ritsu knew about this and encouraged him to do so - if she just found it interesting or if she thought that it would help him get over it, he did not know. His kidnappers, however, should have been in a state of carelessness where they light themselves a few cigarettes and allow themselves some smalltalk with their hostages.

However, they were not.

Even in regard of this fact, he had a plan. A very foolhardy plan. He knew he had to take risks. He knew that there was a possibility of him getting shot or worse - but he always imagined Ritsu.

_"You're not even going to fight? You're just going to die there?"_

Oh, how he would not.

_Idiots didn't search me when they brought me here. If I recall correctly, I just recently sharpened that pocket-knife. You're in for one hell of a surprise, suckers..._

Another place, not far away, the same time.

_Tokushu Keibitai_, the Special Security Team, Japans official anti-terror elite-force, was preparing for assault. Ever since Takeru had given detailed information about the possible whereabouts of Marcus, the Intelligence Squad had discussed promising buildings in the vicinity. After all, they agreed on one. A covert-ops camera team only had to observe the house for a few minutes until they spotted a man around 35, carrying a military assault-shotgun. He was quickly identified as Ivan Fjodorowitsch Razin, wanted by the police in Germany, Russia and Vietnam for various crimes such as murder, robbery and several violations of arms control laws.

Takeru had gone back to his apartment. For the first time in his life he felt he did something right. Of course, he wasn't really sure yet - he might have been wrong, his father might have lied. So many things could have gone wrong. But at least he tried to help his friend - and that was something the rest of the world failed to.

His phone rang.

"Yo." he said. "What's up?"

"Takeru." Mios voice came through the speaker. "There's something happening. Did you do something?"

"Yeah. You know about my father, right? I used my influence on him to make him spit out the possible whereabouts of Marcus. This is gonna end soon - if he was right."

"Takeru..." Mios voice sounded surprised, and Takeru wished he could see her in this very moment. "I knew I was right about you. You're a good guy. Listen, the police want to talk to me again, so I'll see you later, okay? Take care."

"I hate do admit it, but it was me who sparked all this meaningless hatred and violence in the first place. It was back then in university, when Steiner and I were actually good friends."

Marcus father spoke with the voice of a broken man who didn't really want to break - like a building struck by several bombs, crumbling, but still standing tall.

"We really were no good back then. I had already overtaken the business from my late father - god bless his soul - so I didn't need to worry about money. So Frank and I basically just drove around in my Mercedes on weekends, drunk driving from one bar to another. However...eventually Franks brother Gerhard fell in love with the same girl. Marcus mother to be precise. She worked at a bar we frequented, and I guess I immediately loved her. However...she liked Gerhard more. One day I ... well, I wasn't looking where I was driving. And I hit him. It was an accident! It wasn't my fault!But I...sort of saw a chance there. I... left. I later read in the newspaper that he was found dead. So Rebecca, Marcus mother, came to me for comfort...and we stayed together until today."

Ritsu looked at Marcus' father with utter shock in her eyes.

"You..." she whispered. "You are... a murderer..."

"I told you, it was an accident!" He shouted at her and jumped up, his right hand high above his head. Ritsu winced and Marcus father sat down again. "I'm sorry." He said silently. "I guess I just lost my temper."

The two policemen in the apartment who had listened to the whole story had already prepared to stop Mr. Glaser by all means necessary. However, now one was talking to his superiors via radio.  
"Mr. Glaser, we need you to come with us. We have just ordered another car to stop by and take you to the nearest police station for interrogation. You have just clearly confessed manslaughter. We will have to extradite you to the german embassy afterwoods."

End of chapter 21

A/N: The liberation of Marcus will be on next chapter.

Stay tuned.


	22. Chapter 22 Victory

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ "Surely you can't be serious?" "Sure I am. And don't call me Shirley."

I'm not sure, but I guess this chapter is the first one in any K-On-fanfic ever that deals with dynamic entry and hostage liberation.

**Chapter Twenty-two - Victory**

"Naginata 1-4, this is Shogun. Confirm you have a visual on target."

"Shogun, this is Naginata 1-4. Visual confirmed. Positive ID on Frank Steiner and associates. Ready for breeching, charges prepared. Awaiting orders."

The men from the Special Security Team wore dark night-camo overalls, bulletproof vests, helmets and their MP5-submachineguns. Snipers were deployed on larger structures around the perimeter, ready to take the first, unhearable, silencec sub-sonic-ammunition-shots of the following battle. The battle was about Marcus Glasers life, the son of a rich company owner from Germany who moved to Japan after his sister was brutally murdered by Frank Steiner. Glasers father himself was currently in investigative custody for manslaughter.

Nightvision devices and thermographic imaging showed 4 persons inside the target building. The one unmoving was assumed to be the hostage and not to be harmed, the other ones were IDed to be wanted criminals. Sgt. Yamaoka decided it would be best to shoot them on sight, but unfortunately he didn't have clearance to do so. Instead, he told his men with a smirk to "shoot everything that tries to shoot you".

A very vague order.

"Naginata 1-2, this is Shogun. Rendezvous with Naginata 1-1 on position Ashigaru and prepare for entry. Lock and load, this is gonna be 're not dealing with our usual criminals here - at least one of these men has served his years under Spetsnaz during the Soviet era. Move forward with extreme caution."

Position Ashigaru was a back-entrance to the target building, a half-rotten wooden door, secured with various chains and padlocks - enough to keep away investigatores using stealth, but few doors in the world could resist 1,5 kilograms of C4 explosives.

Minutes passed as the men of Special Security Team, the best of the best, the absolute profis the japanese police could offer, went to their target positions unseen and unheard. Not even the snipers really saw them - they knew their tactics and knew where they were, but they couldn't visually identify them if asked to.

"Sniper Team Yumi, fire at will, I repeat, fire at will!"

The skilled precision marksmen had spotted and targeted their targets long ago. One man with a shotgun, two dogs. They weren't really far away - around 75 meters, camouflaged by ghillie suits in the bushes of a nearby garden - so the subsonic ammunition would be effective. The only noise to be heard was a short _click _as weapon breechblocks did their work, and the bullets sped up to 330 meters per second, directly headed towards one human and two canine heads.

"Shogun, this is Sniper Team Yumi. All targets destroyed." 

"You heard 'em, Naginata-1. Breech and clear. Bring that boy back home alive."

"Naginata 1-1 copies all."

"Naginata 1-2 rogers all."

"Naginata 1-3 says he'll be healthier than before."

"Naginata 1-4, solid copy. Over."

"1-2-1, all charges set, ready for detonation!" An officer armed with a Mossberg shotgun whispered over radio. Even though they were going to create a big and loud explosion within a few second, if they were spotted now, everything would be over.

Over 75% of all officers killed in action were shot with their own weapon...

"Detonate. Immediate flashbang afterwoods. Go!"

A short electric impulse triggered the 25 gram detonater inside the frame-shaped door-breeching charge, causing the C4 to increase its volume by a factor of 8500, vaporising the door and everything within a one meter radius around it. Two flashbangs - small potassium perchlorate and magnesium charges - were thrown into the room, directly into the face of a surprised Ivan. He was still armed with his shotgun and managed to fire a shot into the ceiling. The officers of the Special Security Team took the hint and fired several dozen rounds on him.

"Naginata 1-2 neutralised one target in sector Ashigaru-one, over."

Meanwhile, Marcus heard...characteristic sounds. He knew guns. He had been shot before. However, these were way too much guns - did his attackers get reinforcements? But then they wouldn't just shoot around. That had to mean...

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE FRIGGIN HERE!" Marcus cheered.

Steiner, instead, was already heading down to Marcus cell - in his cold, sweating hands he held a loaded Glock 17...

_We're gonna end this._

Another flashbang was thrown down the staircase. "Clear!" An officer shouted and therefore allowed his squadmates to go down. However, a few seconds later, he felt a sharp pain in his sides.  
Unfortunately, his bulletproof vest only protected his chest, stomach and back - but not his sides. The 9mm bullet immediately incapacitated him.  
"Man down!" Another officer shouted, as another one quickly lunged at Steiner, ramming the stock of his MP5 submachinegun directly into his face. He then proceeded to fire a round into his right arm to stop him from using his gun. Afterwoods, he grabbed steel handcuffs from his belt and tied Steiner up. "Naginata 1-2-4 reports: One target secured. Target identified as Frank Steiner. I repeat, we have Steiner!"

Marcus had heard a loud bang and two gunshots, along with muffled voices. He had already began to bang the door, but now, as he almost faced his liberators, it didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.  
_The first rule in hostage situations is: Dominate everything. Even the hostages. Might be better to step back. Hell, I don't want that. But on the other hand, I'd sacrifice my right arm if I could just see Ritsu again...  
Ritsu...  
_He remembered it all, in this very moment. The hammer of fate that seemingly was thrown from heavens itself, which made him get to know HTT in the first place. The first fateful encounters. Ritsu in the fast-food-restaurant as she asked him to be friends with them. Ritsu poking him after a particularly stressful maths test. Himself handing Ritsu an old CD of Never Surrender. Himself holding his crowbar (_Oh, if only I had it with me right now_), opening the forbidden cabinet. Coming together with Ritsu. And, a lot earlier, lecturing Yui about how everyone gets hurt eventually.

_But not now..._ he thought. _I AM GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE!_

  
More gunshots shook the house, and eventually a sturdy steel door was opened. The target person inside was blinded by flashlights and told to stay on the floor with his arms where "I can see them!"

"Shogun, this is Naginata 1-3. All targets destroyed. Hostage secured, seems safe and sound. As I can see, he's trying to hold back laughter. Perhaps you should prepare a psychologist to check him for posttraumatic stress disorders. We'll evacuate the hostage now. Naginata 1-3 over."

Marcus was hieved on his legs by two officers who slung their weapons on their backs. The building was considered safe now - no hostiles in sight.

Outside were a few press cars and reporters, but they were, politely but firmly, held back by the police. Also, another person was there - a person that made this whole rescue even possible. Takeru had decided to watch his friend get out of there alive.  
Before Takeru saw Marcus getting dragged into an ambulance coach, he spotted Marcus hand high above his head - forming the victory-sign with his fingers. "We won" he mouthed...

Two days later.

Marcus had been thoroughly checked for any signs of posttraumatic stress disorders, but eventually he was deemed fine. He had a few bruises and a laceration on his forehead needed stitches, but considering the situation he was in amazing mental and physical health. His head and stomach still hurt from the violent blows he had received during his incarceration, but he insisted on going home.  
_Home. What is home? Home is where the heart is._  
And so he ended up at Ritsus house. She hadn't even known that he was released from hospital already and was already getting dressed for a visit. During the last days she had cried a lot - but the last two days were dominated by tears of joy.  
Marcus was alife. Nothing could take him away from her.  
Marcus father had already been flown to Germany for a court process - manslaughter doesn't lapse - and Marcus experienced a true and utter emotional chaos. His father - a murderer? His kidnapper - not out for money, but out for revenge?  
Was the world really that grim?  
_Well, I guess I don't need to care - for there is one light in this dark world, brighter than the sun itself. Right behind this door.  
_The door was opened before Marcus was able to ring the bell. Ritsu wore casual jeans and a t-shirt Marcus had once printed for her. It read _Never Surrender_.  
"Yo." He said and smiled at her, ignoring the still piercing pain from his fresh stitches as he moved several muscles in his face. He also ignored the dull pain in his stomach, the pain from slowly healing contusions. "I'm back."  
Ritsu stared at him, eyes wide open, perhaps not yet realising what had happened. Then, she flung her arms around his neck, burying her face on his shoulder. "Marcus!" She screamed. "Marcus, you're back!"  
"Yeah, Ritsu." He answered and looked into the sky. It had darkened and was about to rain - Marcus favourite wheather. "I'm back. Alife and kicking."

End of chapter 22

A/N: Okay, this chapter didn't really look like K-On. But trust me, we're getting close to the old scheme soon. This fanfic is also going to end soon - anybody want a _Never Surrender – Rearranged_?  
Stay tuned ~


	23. Chapter 23 My Burden

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._

Another chapter. I'm net letting you guys go yet - this is going to get interesting once again... oh, and I'm actually planning a third part of the story. Never Surrender: Rearranged.

Tear jerker up ahead. Prepare your tissues.

**Chapter Twenty-three - My Burden**

Darkness all around him.

The night had fallen earlier than he expected. After being locked up in this cell, he could have expected a longer day if the world was fair. But it wasn't. He had found out soon enough.

He hadn't stayed at Ritsus place for long. Said he needed some time alone to sort things through in his mind. Said he needed time to properly digest that happening.

He said all that, and both knew they were just excuses. Most blatant lies.

Ah, he had preferred not to lie to Ritsu. He never did so. But in the end, it was inevitable. Right?

Of course, it wasn't. But Marcus had always told himself what he was.

A coward. A liar. A wreck.

And he used to think he had left it all behind him; he used to think it was all long ago. But...

_You can't flee from your past. _He thought. _It's quicker than you._

Unable to sleep, unable to think straight he got up from his bed and sat down in front of his computer. With his headphones on he listened to his old songs - stuff he had recorded without the others from Never Surrender. Stuff only he was allowed to listen to. Not even Ritsu heard them.

Not even Ritsu...

He still liked how this name rolled of his tongue and what pleasant feeling it left. She was someone who deserved to be happy, much unlike Marcus, in his eyes at least.

He had a burden to carry, and he had to carry it alone. If Ritsu was someone who deserved to be happy, he had to carry it alone. And even if it hurt, even if it pierces his very heart, even though he didn't even want to carry it alone, it was his burden to carry. Ritsu had nothing to do with it, and shouldn't be forced by him to shoulder his pain and agony, his sadness and grief, his disappointment and frustration.

And therefore, he begun to write an e-mail...

_We're living in a world where violence, destruction and hatred are all far too familiar concepts in the minds of man. When we stop, even for the briefest second and see the endless battlefields, with the bodies of innocents scattered all around them, see what we've left behind in our pursuit of insanity, the sweet insanity that makes us forget this dark and grim world, we can't stop ourselves from asking "Why?". It's at this point where our hearts get filled with hope for a better world, with hope to end this endless cycle of torture, grief, madness, sadness, sorrow, violence, destruction, hatred and genocide. And it's not much time later when the same heart gets filled up with all the disappointment, sorrow, grief, violence, madness, destruction and hatred that there simply isn't enough room anymore - and it explodes, a fiery rain of another broken youth._

_I am about to experience that, and it is a burden I have to carry alone. I don't want to endanger you to become like me. I don't want you to become unhappy like me. So I beg of you - close your eyes and don't see any of what I've mentioned. The lies. The deceit. The violence. The endless cycles of revenge. _

_Meanwhile, I will have to. Call me a coward or a liar, but I will have to see all this. And I don't want you to carry my burden._

_I am sorry Ritsu. The time with you was the best time in my entire life, and I am sure to miss every single second of it. But because I love you - and I do so, please believe me - I have to let you go._

_I always wanted you to be happy. And this is the logical consequence._

_I'm sorry._

In the end, the mail was sent. He already knew about the consequences, but, as he said, it was his burden to carry.

"Seriously, what the hell..." Mio whispered more to herself, holding a completely hysterical Ritsu in her arms. "Just what the hell is that guy even thinking..."

"I..." Ritsu tried to say, but was stopped by her sobbing again. "I always knew... something was still wrong... even though he told me otherwise, I... I always knew but...but..."

"Shhhh...It's not your fault, my dear." Mio whispered into Ritsus ears. "He's gone through a pretty harsh experience lately." _Well, that was the understatement of the year. _"I am sure he'll catch himself up and come to you and beg you to take him back, kneeling in front of you. Isn't that what he would do?"

"No..." Ritsu sobbed again. "I know him... he wouldn't accept that even if I offered him... he thinks he has totally messed up now... and... he never accepted..."

"...any kind of help?" Mio asked. "Sorry dear, but you're the living proof that that's totally wrong. You are different. He listens to you. He even lets you help him at least a bit. Perhaps he thinks it's gotten too much lately and wants to give you a break."

"This is all so damned stupid...sounds just like him..." Ritsu whispered back and turned around, leavig Mios embrace. Apparently, she had traded in her sadness for anger.

"GOSH!" She suddenly shouted, much to Mios surprise, who almost fell over from shock. "WHAT IS HE EVEN THINKING SCARING ME LIKE THAT! If this is one of his oh-my-god-my-life-sucks-so-much-let's-go-and-mess-it-up-a-little-more-thingies, his excuse better be DAMN GOOD!"

"Whoah, Ritsu." Mio said. She fought a short inner battle, which her diplomatic side won. "Shouldn't you, just, wait a little before you jump to conclusion? I actually read up on the topic. Even though he wasn't tested positive for post-traumatic stress disorders, it may still develop just now. So just.. don't judge him before you know everything, okay? Just...let it wait a few days, let him get his mind clear, and then talk to him. And if you then believe that he's actually fine - then leave him. Drop him. But... just don't decide things too quickly again."

Ritsu looked out the window for some time. It had rained all day, and the streets were wet and sprinkled with puddles. The sun had only just begun to break through, and a single ray of light illuminated Ritsus head as she turned around, a single, lone tear on her cheeck and said "I don't have those days I guess..."

End of Chapter 23.

A/N: I know this is short, and I now the MarcusXRitsu-fans will possibly want to publically execute me by shot in the back of neck now - but haven't I told you I loved happy ends? They just seem so empty without a little conflict before. And honestly - a hostage situation isn't enough. It's so... unpersonal.

Stay tuned for the answer of the big question: What will happen in the next chaper?

The answer will be... in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24 Straight to your face

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ On this episode, the fix for a broken heart is bought with a broken nose. Nice deal, I say. I am sorry for the infrequent updates - but in a week, my holidays will begin, and then everything will be just as when the original Never Surrender started.

**Chapter Twenty-four - Straight to your face**

"Are you serious?" Takeru asked Ritsu and Mio as they sat in the fast-food restaurant in which Mugi worked. "I mean, c'mon, it does seem unrealistic."

"I am serious." Mio answered, and that already was enough for Takeru. However, she still decided to take it further. "Look at Ritsu. Does she look like's she's kidding to you?"

"Yeah, I got it. Now, up to my next question: What am I supposed to do? Beat some sense into him?" Takeru obviously was getting annoyed. He had enough problems on his own; if Marcus decided to mess up his life again, was it his problem? _Well, perhaps it is... damn._

"I'd like you not to resort to violence. Can you just talk to him? I mean, it's obvious he's just saying things, but..." A look at a sobbing Ritsu, who had been in that state for not less then three consecutive days, ended her sentence for her. Everything was clear.

"Alright. I'll look into it. But I expect you to help, of course."

A few hours later, Marcus did what he thought he was best at - he committed a serious mistake. To be precise, he walked through a narrow alley on his way home, carrying a white plastic bag full of cup ramen.

_Cup Ramen. _he thought. _The world around me's committing suicide, and I'm trying to get that junk food back to what I call home. I'm pathetic. Worthless. I'd be better off killed back then. _

Takeru had comparatively strong arms and astounding speed, so Marcus didn't see the fist going for his face until it landed right between his eyes. He saw stars around his field of vision, and a sharp pain in the back of his head told him that he had hit a concrete wall - not to mention the pain in his face. However, he decided not to react.

"Marcus, my friend." Takeru said and softly kicked Marcus' ribs. "I guess I'll just skip the usual 'how are you'-routine of conversation, since I know you're in pain right now. So, I'll get right to the point. Who the fuck do you think you are? Anne Frank? Dalai Lama?"

"No idea what shou're talking 'bout" Marcus mumbled, because the blood filling up his mouth impaired his speech. "Perhapsh be a little more shpeshific?"

"You're pathetic." Takeru answered and kicked him in the back, a little stronger this time. "I thought you were getting better. A person worth noticing. But, you know, you're just a worthless little piece of filth to me now. You wanna know why?"

"Not really, no."

"FUCK YOU!" Takeru shouted and delivered a straight punch to Marcus' face, now entirely breaking his nose. "Now listen up. You've got a way to go to reclaim your very dignity. So, who the fuck do you think you are?"

"My ID-card shaysh I'm Marcus Glaser."

"Yeah. Right. Does that ID-card give you the right to do such things to the people around you?" Takeru looked closely at Marcus eyes - they seemed empty, as if he was only physically present.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marcus repeated himself, earning a kick to his bottom. Takeru didn't want to seriously injure him, but saw a little pain just fit.

"So? How come Ritsu's been crying the last three days, conceited idiot?"

"She'll realishe."

"No. You say that you don't want to make people carry your burden. But in the end, by saying that, you make them carry a heavier burdern."

"I'm thinking about the future. People won't mish me that much if I'm like thish right now."

"Well, you obviously hate yourself, this world, most people and most probably me. And you hate the fact that you hate all of these. But remember there are people out there who love you. And you can't even begin to imagine what you're doing to them. We all want to be a part of your life. Tell us what's wrong. Let's all live a happy life together. If you're unable to accept the fact that we care about you, that Ritsu loves you, I can end it all right here."

Takeru hadn't faced Marcus during his monologue, because he was shaking. Shaking because of fear - what he was up to was going to change several lives, including his. He shed a single tear, and pulled out a shiny, sturdy hunting knife from his belt. "So, what's your descision?"

Marcus fell silent for a perceived century, and pictures began to race to his mind.

_"You know, perhaps everyone's saying this, but I still trust the fact that you give my words more weight. This is completely normal and part of the healing process. You suffered a great emotional trauma, and it's obvious that you won't get out of this without a few bruises and scars. However, you have to start to get over it, accept it as a part of reality, as something you cannot change, no matter how much you hurt yourself - and the others around you."_

_"I know all of that." Marcus answered, not daring to look his friend in the eyes. "Just let me be a wreck for some more months."_

_A few minutes later, Ritsu and Marcus both held their ice cream in their hands and began to eat. They were silent, but the silence wasn't awkward in any way. It simply said "We enjoy each others company and simply look for something to talk about."_

_"Their second bullet hit me in the left leg without hitting any vital arteria. I felt so powerless, I couldn't help her. The attackers fled, I called the police... and that's all I remember, I lost a lot of blood, I fell unconscious... and I couldn't help her."_

_Ritsu rolled around in Marcus' bed once more. It was still warm, and she snuggled herself into the blanket to absorb that warmth. It was the warmth of Marcus Glaser, her boyfriend. She had gotten to know him in the beginning of the school year, when he transferred to her school, Sakura High which had finally opened for males to increase equalisation between males and females. She and her friends from Hokago Tea Time, her band, had then gradually found out more and more about him and they eventually became friends. They learned about his past, especially about the shooting murder of his little sister and how he himself got shot in the leg. They also found out that Marcus was a skilled musician himself who played the guitar in a post-hardcore/screamo band called Never Surrender. It only took her a short amount of time to fall in love with Marcus whom she considered a tragic hero. After a final confrontation with Marcus father the last resistance against their relationship had fallen._

_"You're warm." He then whispered._

_"You too. I like that." She answered as she too tightly wrapped her arm around his body. They walked for a while until they reached the ocean. Barefooted they stood in the shallow salty water for a while, letting the waves wash away the sand around their feet for a while. "How about a dive?" Marcus said and threw his shirt onto the sand, walking into the water and pulling Ritsu with him on her hand. "The water's awesome!"_

Marcus laughed. It wasn't the laughter of a maniac - it was the laughter of salvation.

"Ya know, Takeru... you should be a politic." He interrupted himself and spat out a lump of blood. "You can talk people into everything."

"So, you're surrendering to me?"

"I never surrender. I just give in." Marcus smirked and stood up, a little shaky on his feet.

"Good." Said Mio, who suddenly stepped in from another alleyway. "Now, on to Ritsu.."


	25. Chapter 25 Sad but True Part 1

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ This is a chapter that's divided in two. Why I did that? Because I can. I never did that before - so please bear with me.

**Chapter Twenty-five - Sad but True: Part One**

Marcus walked through the city and reminisced what happened the day before. His body still hurt, but he barely noticed it as he made his way through the ongoing rain, his soaked hair hanging down his forehad in thick streaks. His damp clothes didn't manage to keep the cold wind out, but he didn't even notice.  
He had no real destination and just kept walking. Here and there, he turned left or right, sometimes doing a complete turn for no apparent reason. He knew what he had to do - but lacked the power to do what was absolutely right.

_Absolutely right. _He thought. _I don't know what's right. Perhaps everything is. Or maybe nothing. I don't know. I don't care. Wait, that's not right. I do care. But I can't be bothered to find an answer to this. _

_But I guess I know what I have to do. And that's more than I can wish for._

Mio sighed into her tea. "I know you know Marcus way longer than I do, Takeru. But... was it really necessary to beat him to a pulp like that? I was afraid back then. Afraid that he'd not get up."

"He's sturdy, so don't worry." Takeru said as if he was buying an apple or discussed something completely meaningless. "Besides, he really did need that rough treatment."

"But why?"  
"Because he did something he swore to stop. He is in pain, yes. I can understand that. Hell, I never really envied him. But everytime he got hurt he sort of passed it on to people around him. He left some marks on me as well. But...well, I though that he had gotten better. That he wouldn't hurt those around him anymore in order to feel better about his own pain. But I guess I was wrong. At the same time, I hope that I can help him get back on the right path. Do you understand what I mean?"

It was a surprisingly long talk for Takeru, and what got Mio more wondering was that his tone got more and more... emotional. Sad. Desperate.

Caring.

"Still I..." Mio stopped mid-sentence. "Well, I guess I can trust you you know what you're doing..."

"How's Ritsu doin'?" He asked.

"Well..."

"Nee-chan... won't you come out of your room for once?" Satoshi asked as he knocked on Ritsus door again.

"Leave me alone." The voice coming out was weak. Weak and yet sturdy.

Satoshi had never seen his onee-chan in that state before.

"You know how it is..." Mio ended her brief description. "We've all been through a lot lately, right?"

"Indeed. Guess we've seen more misery in one year than most people see in their entire lives. At least in our civilised country." Takeru sat back and looked out of the window into the gray sky. Then, he stopped short.

"What the..."

The figure walking past the cafe was wet to the bones. Long, black hair fell in thick wet streaks over the face of a youngster, covering eyes that had seen too much.

"Oh my... he looks awful..." Mio breathed.

As Marcus walked past the cafe, he didn't even notice that he was stared at. He also didn't really notice that the music from his earbuds was on the verge of permanently damaging his eardrums. What he noticed was that his purse was bothering him, so he decided to put it into another pocket.

On a sudden whim, he decided to open it to see if he had any money with him.

_Perhaps I can get myself a cup of coffee and think things through more clearly. _Said a voice in his head. _Yeah, right, as if. _Answered another one.

_Shut up, both of you. _

Something fell out and landed in a puddle. He lowered himself to pick it up and look at it.

It was a photo of Ritsu, bearing her brightest smile.

The smile he fell in love with.

The smile he still loved but didn't want to hurt.

_But am I not hurting her more by doing this?_

_Aw, shit. Takeru's right after all..._

"Did you just see that?" Mio asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I have no idea what's going on inside that lil' racoons head. But from how much I know him, he's grasped something. Now I'd just like to make certain that it's what we both think it is and not just some stupid maths problem."

"He wouldn't smile and cry at the same time over lineary algebra."

"Oh, you have no idea..."

_What I can see now... well..._

_It's just a picture. But I guess my heart wants to see the real thing again._

_It's just a picture. But at the same time it's Ritsu._

_I just dropped Ritsu into a dirty, cold puddle. What the hell am I even doing to her?_

_What the hell am I doing to Ritsu?_

_What the hell am I doing to everyone?_

_My heart wants to see her again. My brain tells me to let her be, let her cope with the pain. Let her suffer just a little to spare her from the lifelong suffering she'd get from staying with me._

_Can I trust you, brain?_

_Of course you can. I make you breathe. I make your heart beat. I make your lungs exchance oxygen and carbon-dioxide between your blood and the surrounding athmosphere. I make your stomach digest carbohydrates and other vital chemicals from food into energy and body mass. I'm keeping you alive. Now I'm even working overtime and protecting others._

_Well, brain, you do it all for yourself. You'd die without oxygen._

_Yes. But I am you. You are not your heart, which is just a hollow muscle used to pump blood through your internal blood vessels anyway. _

_Shut the hell up brain or I'm gonna drown you in a ton of heroin._

"Oooh... he's thinking. Good. He didn't do that properly for some time." Takeru smirked.

"How can you smile at a time like this? He's broken, can't you see that?" Mio often spoke up against Takeru, but this time he knew she was serious.

"I know. But Ritsu is too. And this process right now is the key to fix both of them. So, let's just watch."


	26. Chapter 26 Interlude

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ I am evil. And that's why we interrupt this fanfiction for an interlude. It does belong to this fanfiction though. Let's see how Ritsu was doing, shall we?

**Chapter Twenty-six - Interlude**

Despite having spent the last twenty-two hours under a thick blanket, Ritsu was cold. Unable to sleep anymore she just rolled around on her bed, trying to fall back asleep. The hours she spent awake were the heaviest on her heart. Nothing seemed to make sense, not even eating or drinking. She did all of these though, simply because it was more convenient. She wasn't suicidal; it was just that there was no real meaning to anything she did.

On a sudden whim, she sat up on her bed. One of her top's straps hung down her shoulder, her hair hadn't been made for the last twenty-six hours. Her subtle mascara was still smeared from tears, her eyes still red.

All in all, she looked awful, despite all her young, wild and yet refined beauty.

For the 58th time over the course of the last thirty-four-hours, she checked her cellphone, still with no new messages. For the 58th time, she opened a new mail, but couldn't bring herself to write that one sentence she wanted to tell him. That one sentence, and that one question.

_You break my heart into a thousand pieces, and you say it's because I deserve better. Will you come back to put the pieces back together?_

On rare occasions, she went out of her room. She did go to the bathroom and the kitchen, but nothing else. Satoshi was worried, of course. He didn't know his sister this way, and perhaps he was too young to grasp why this was happening.

All in all, he was a troubled boy, worried about his onee-chan.

He knocked on her door. "Ritsu nee-chan?" he said, hoping for an answer, although he already knew it was futile.

But not this time.

"Come in." Came the answer of a voice defeated, yet unwilling to give up - his sister, the ever-shining tower of strength, his sister, a girl who had coped with all the suffering fate had hidden up its sleeve. From jealousy to hostage-taking, from betrayal to murder. She had coped with it all. And Satoshi, who had such great trust in his big sister who inspired him for all those years he lived, who set the goals for all that he wanted to achieve, who was his very image of an ideal person - he trusted her that she'd cope with the situation now, too.

He stepped into the messy room. It wasn't Ritsus ordinary mess, rather the mess of a person being on the verge of insanity.

"Satoshi..." she said, and "Yes?" he answered.

"Am I special in any kind of way?"  
"Of course you are. You are the coolest big sister one might ever hope to have."

"So... is that why that stuff's always happening to me?"

"It wasn't you who was abducted and almost got shot and has a murdered sister, right?" Satoshi regretted his words even before they left his mouth; but in the end, his piled-up anger, sadness, worry and frustration forced them out.

Suddenly, Ritsu got up from her bed and started to take off her top. "EEEH?" Satoshi yelled in awe. "Get out! I'm going out." She answered and kicked him out of her room.

Satoshi fell on his butt, feeling the pain from the kick. _Well, at least it had an effect... _he thought.

The next day, as Yui and Azusa walked down the street, someone violently bumped into Yui, knocking her to the ground. "Wait a minute..." Azusa whispered, more to herself. "Was that..."

Back at home, after doing what she thought was absolutely right, she opened her rooms blinds and started cleaning up the mess she had made. All the junk she was just too lazy to throw away fell victim to her regained energy. Quickly, she threw her laundry into a basket. All in all, it didn't take long; Nevertheless, as she was finished, she was exhausted. "Looks better." She said to herself and took a look on the clock - it was past seven, and the sun was already setting. Ritsu quickly opened her cellphone and dialed Mios number.

"Hello?" Came the answer out of the phones speakers.

"Hey, Mio." Ritsu greeted her with a smile.

"Ri-Ritsu!" Mio exclaimed at the other end. "Ho-how are you?"

"Well... I think I feel a little better now. Finally took it all into my own hand, and, yeah..."

"Tell me."

End of Chapter 26.

A/N: I know this is quite short - way shorter than the usual 1000 words. But aren't interluded supposed to be short? Anyway, Chapter 27 will arrive soon, too.

Stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 27 Sad but True Part 2

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Daisuki. Daisuki! Daisuki wo arigato. :)

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Sad but True: Part Two**

Sometimes, water moves against gravitys will. A mix of surface tension and the hygroscopic effects of small amounts of limestone in the faucet caused drops of water to rise to the opening; Small droplets of dihydrogenium-monooxide fell into the enamel-sink. A silent _plink _echoed through Marcus' mind, one of the many noises a seemingly empty apartment makes.

The TV was on, but Marcus didn't even face it as he sat in his living room.

_...after a successful hostage rescue operation by the Special Security Team, Minister of Internal Affairs Katayama Yoshihiro has discussed a raise of budget for elite anti-terror forces. Meanwhile, the main suspect of the incident in which two perpetrators were killed, is awaiting his trial..._

Marcus stared at a crumbled piece of paper in his hands. It was plain white printer paper, with a quite bad handwriting on it. However, it was the contents that counted. Words which he knew would have an immense impact on more than just his life, depending on how he reacted to them.

_You break my heart into a thousand pieces, and you say it's because I deserve better. Will you come back to put the pieces back together?_

How long he stared at the piece of paper - he did not know.

_Wonder what he's thinking right now. _Ritsu pondered as she sat on her desk seat. On a sudden whim, she put her keys, cellphone and purse into her skirts pockets and finally put on her trademark hairband again. _Well, I guess... it's time to move out. _Even though she thought that, she played around with a pair of drumsticks for some time. _Those sticks even brought me to HTT. And HTT eventually brought me to Marcus. If I give up now - it's all meaningless._

_I'm not going to let this happen. We will be happy again. Even if I have to force it._

Sometimes, fate kicks in, even in our educated 21st. century. Sometimes, two people who want to meet each other just walk right into each other without even planning to. As Marcus walked around a corner, he was violently kicked to the ground by someone walking with great determination. "_Verdammt_" he whispered in german. "_Als ob ich nicht schon genug gelitten hätte..._"

"_Go-gomenasai!_" Ritsu apologised without knowing who lay in front of her. She helped the "stranger" up and looked directly into his eyes. "Ma-Marcus?"

"Ritsu? How... what the... Ritsu?"

"MARCUS!" Ritsu screamed out. Forgetting all of her determination to solve things on an equal matter, she fell around his neck and pressed him tightly against her body, enjoying this one true embrace - this embrace that was either going to change or end everything. Her tears quickly moistened his black, rain-soaked sweatshirt, as he slowly and reluctantly put his arms around her trembling body. "Ritsu..." he whispered. "What..."

"Shhhhhh..." She went in response. "I think I understand you now."

"What have I done..." Marcus whispered, himself being close to tears.

The two did not care about what was around them. They did not care that people were looking at what happened, that even a few cars had stopped to see the sensation. What Marcus and Ritsu noticed was that their two hearts, once united, then separated, beat in a single tact again.

And they saw that it was good, as they recreated their own world again. And even though it still hurt, even though this small, almost meaningless world thought up by those two youngsters in the best years they'd ever have would never be recognized by reality, even though it was all really sad for everyone involved, and even though it was a painful feeling to their very souls - at the same time, they both knew that this was the beginning of something else. Something that would by far exceed what they had up until now, something that could easily determine their future.

"Ritsu, I..." Marcus began, but was interrupted by Ritsu.

"Shhhhhhhh..." She went again. "I know I should be angry... but right now, I am just enjoying this very moment... so spare your excuses and explanations for later, you idiot..."

Marcus hugged her more tightly, and he felt her warmth running through both of their clothes directly into his skin. _Yes. _ He thought. _This is how it's all supposed to be. May the world around me stop turning, may the superpowers of this world cleanse us all of the face of this planet with their nuclear fire, may everything end - as long as it all ends like this, I'm fine with it. But..._

_No, that isn't right. I want it all to go on. I want to live on. Why have I never realised that?_

_Jesus Christ. Ritsu._

"I love you..." he whispered so quietly that even Ritsu had a hard time understanding him. However, she did. "I love you too."

"But... aren't you angry?" Marcus asked, but didn't dare let her go from his embrace, for he feared that she might leave and never come back again.

"I am. I really am. I'm angry because you never asked for help. You knew you were traumatized. We all knew, except for that psycho-doc maybe. You could have said you weren't feeling well. You could have said you needed some time alone. Just... don't... scare... me... like... that!" With the last words, Ritsu softly hammered her fist against Marcus chest.

"I know. I knew I could." He answered.

"Then why didn't you do so?" Ritsu almost screamed out her question, as tears and rain left a stain on Marcus sweatshirt.

"I never wanted to get you involved in all of that. I never wanted you to carry my burden."

"You wanted to get me involved into your life, right? Well, that's part of your life too! And you hve to live with that... might as well get some help, dumbass..."

_Yeah, that's Ritsu being Ritsu. _ Marcus pondered. _She's right tho..._

"So..." Marcus began. "Will you accept my apologies?"

"Nothing really to apologise for..." Ritsu responded. "Just remember...there's always someone there for you, right here. And this certain someone is more than happy to just carry a bit of your burden, because that certain someone is getting sick and tired of seeing you walking along with such a burden on your almost broken back! Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I guess then it's settled."

A few days later, as Ritsu and Marcus went to a cafe on another rainy day, there were spotted by Yui who was jogging towards her train. _Wow _she pondered. _That was quick._

End of Chapter 27

A/N: We are approaching the end of this story. But do not worry - Never Surrender is planned as a trilogy. I must again thank all those faithful readers who have accompanied me since this story began. So, to everyone out there reading this: You are AWESOME!


	28. Final Chapter  Never Surrender

**Never Surrender: Remixed**

_Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any other licensed content._ Jesus, I'm running out of lame excuses for being late with the chapters. This time – well, private and scholastic problems, OS change, computer problems, driving lessons etc. But here it is – even though it's about half a year late.

Think of this as an epilogue to this part of Never Surrender. Do not worry - Never Surrender is planned as a trilogy!

**Final Chapter – Never Surrender!**

"Do you know what it's like to hate yourself?" Takeru asked. For a split second, Mio was shocked – until she grasped that Takeru's talent to ask weird stuff right out of the blue was one of the reasons she liked him so much.  
"I don't. Never hated myself. What about you?"  
"Neither do I. I mean, I've been pretty close to feeling like that. You know, all that self-destructive crap I pulled off before I met you. However, I've never been down like that. Makes me kinda glad." Takeru took another sip of his coffee, and held the cup close to his chest afterwoods. The two were in their favourite cafe again. The waitresses already knew them – they were there almost every two days. "So, what's that all of a sudden?" Mio inquired, still trying to figure out the man she thought she knew so much. "Are you talking about a new song?"  
"Nope. Our favorite topic."  
"Not that again ..."

_Meanwhile, the Glaser-case becomes more and more confusing. Apparently, the father of the victim, who was, as we reported, liberated from his kidnappers in a bloody gunfight in a building in the eastern part of town, has been arrested for manslaughter and is currently facing investigations against him. However, government officials did not agree to give out a statement at this time, so things remain unclear. However, here's Kuragi-san with the weather._

The newscaster didn't really care about what she read out, it appeared to Marcus. And of course, she didn't – she wasn't kidnapped, faced with the immediate danger of execution, had to witness her father being arrested for unspeakable crimes and, to top it off, hadn't repeatedly almost ruined the lives of the people important to her. Marcus switched the TV off and walked into his kitchen – he hadn't vacuumed the apartment for a while, so it was getting dusty. He put it on his to-do-list as the last item – the first was "get your life straight".  
The water quickly began to boil, and Marcus was quick to add a teabag. German fruit tea which was hard to get by in Japan, but he had his sources. His guitar was leaned next to a wall he could see from his kitchen if he stood near the fridge – it was clean and neatly maintenanced.  
An old song from a band which was too underground for even Marcus to know suddenly became audible – it was Marcus ring tone for Takeru. Marcus held the phone in is hands for a few seconds. It wasn't just a means of communication, it was an anchor to reality for him. Whenever he thought that things were getting a bit too surreal – and his life was indeed surreal – he could just go around and call real people, with comparatively normal lives. After a few heartbeats, he pushed the green button to answer the call.  
"Yo, Marcus. What's up?" Takeru asked.  
"Well..." He began. "It's been pretty... normal lately."

"You don't sound too happy about that." Takeru spoke without changing his tone much.  
"I am. Noone's trying to kill me."

"Not getting anxious about your father?" Takeru was an expert with criminal fathers, so he knew what Marcus would probably feel.  
"I am. I mean, he's my father after all. But on the other hand, maybe, if he really gets imprisoned – and he will, german laws are pretty strict when it comes to killing people – I might just cut this one tie to my old life, which has even brought me and Steiner here."

"So you want to cut ties with what brought you to Japan?"

"Yeah. Yes, I want to." Marcus answered with more determination than before. "But not with what – or rather who – keeps me here."

"Considering the latest events, Ricchan, you seem rather relaxed." Mugi pointed out as she poured another cup of expensive british tea."  
"It's all settled now. I mean, Marcus and I still have a lot to discuss, but at least he's agreed not to do anything unbelievably stupid anymore." Ritsu replied without a hint of regret our doubt in her voice. "Of course, he WILL get his punishment from me sooner or later. I mean, dealing with his outbreaks of self-hatred is not my only purpose in life. But I'll teach him – and everything will be like it was before. No, better. However, time for a topic change. School's over soon, right? What about university?"  
"For some reason I totally do not recall I managed to get into the same university as all of you." Mugi tried to sound innocent, but as a girl who never really learned to lie, it was obvious that she had gotten on her parents nerves until they agreed. Ritsu was shocked, and immediately jumped at her. "Mugi! What the f... I mean, what the hell? Are you sure about that? Your grades could take you to Tokyo-U or that Harvard-thingie, I mean... well... I'm happy, but ..."

"Well, then that's settled I guess."

End of Never Surrender:Remixed.

A/N: Well, then that's settled. The final chapter is the latest I have ever been – mostly because of the reasons explained above. I really want to apologize to everyone who had to wait, and to everyone who is – understandably – dissapointed by the end of this chapter, and this part of Never Surrender. However, this doesn't mark the end of the story – Never Surrender:Contrafact will deal with university, job issues, more and more love issues – and a secret which I will not spoil now.

I want to give a biiig thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this – I acknowledge you as the reason I even got this far. Thank you. However, there is one last thing I have to ask for:

Stay tuned.


End file.
